


Secrets

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Modern AU, magical creature au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: At eighteen, Connor knows that he should speak with the Magical Law Enforcement Bureau, to have his magic tested for potency to see if they'll require him to get additional magical training, beyond what's offered.





	1. Chapter 1

When Connor was a kid, he hadn't really understood why his mom had been so insistent that he keep most of his magical abilities a secret from the other kids. Many of his fellow students enjoyed showing off their abilities, and everyone had several magical courses, along with such things as math, geography and language classes. But she had insisted that he be very careful while using his magic, and not not reveal the full nature of what he was... Which was also confusing, as far as the young man had known at the time, that most magical beings didn't bother to hide what they were - even dark or previously thought evil beings, such as Vampires and Wendigos.

But he promised her every day before classes - or when he was invited over to a friend's house to play or for a sleepover, that he would be careful using his magic, and to not reveal the type of magical being that he was. Once every other week, his mom would take him on a road trip, to one of the nearby National Parks, where there wasn't anyone around, so that he could practice his magic in full - and when he had finally been able to get rid of the last of his fledgling down as a teenager - practice to learn how to fly. By then he had figured out why it was necessary to hide his abilities, as Connor had no wish whatsoever to be taken away from his human mother.

Connor hadn't realized that certain kinds of magical beings were thought of as myth - such as Angels... Or rather, those who had wings, such as he did. In addition to having bird-like wings, he had healing magic... And he had figured out as a teenager, that he seemed to be a great deal more powerful than most if not all of his classmates.

Connor was aware that, as per the laws, he probably should have reported himself when he was fifteen, and after finding a dead mother cat - whose kittens were mewling and pawing anxiously at, had broken down into tears and pushed as much of his magic into her as much as possible... And finding out that the mother cat - who had been very clearly dead - was alive and she seemed to be well. Connor had taken the mama cat and her kittens to a local vet clinic, just to double check, and when telling them the truth - that he'd found them out in the street, the little family of felines had been sent to a local animal shelter, and all of them had been adopted. He should have gone to the local authorities and reported that he might be of an arch-mage class and tested, to see if he needed to be sent away for more intensive training... But Connor hadn't wanted to leave his mom.

Besides, he would have also been pressured into revealing his magical heritage and Connor was distinctly nervous about anyone finding out that he had wings. Connor was grateful that they drove out to the middle of nowhere every other week, so that he could fly as much as he wanted, as the young man always got incredibly restless towards the end of the two weeks. It didn't matter if it was a beautiful, cloudless sunny day with blue skies as wide as the horizon... Or pelting down rain that froze once it hit the ground. Connor wondered if he needed to fly a certain extent - if that was an instinct that those like him possessed, or if it was simply that he had the ability to fly without needing to use a spell or a spelled object to fly.

His eighteenth birthday had been in March, and he had just graduated high school. Connor wanted to become either a veterinarian or a doctor - and not simply because he had healing magic. He genuinely wanted to make a difference, and had been hard at work at school, taking all of the Advanced Placement classes that he could manage to get into, so that he had some college credits under his belt as he searched for colleges to apply to. He'd done very well in his classes - magical and mundane, and had graduated as the valedictorian of his year. A deep, uncertain sigh left his lips and the Â young man rubbed his face a little, still uncertain as to what to do.

There were a couple of local community colleges that offered courses that would let him take the undergraduate courses he needed in order to qualify to get into a veterinary school... Btu the best veterinary school was on the far side of the state, several hours' drive from home. All of this additional schooling would cost money, and though he could apply to financial aid, the young man was wary of getting into financial debt of any kind - as he had heard... Stories of what happened, if you were far behind on your financial aid. That a government representative would find where you were living and in order to pay back the debt, a Contract would be forged, and you would have to do... Something for years, if not decades, in order to pay off the debt - and it didn't matter how much money you made in the meantime, they wanted magical spells and potions and any items you could craft, once the Contract was forged... Or so he'd heard the rumors. There was another rumor that you might just disappear into a government funded lab, as though there were a significant number of magical beings, there were far more non-magical humans in the world, and though humans tended to live much shorter lives than most kinds of magical beings, they were clever and could be more ruthless and terrifying than any magical being.... Or so Connor had heard.

Connor wasn't sure if he believed those rumors or not, as he lived in a small magical community, at the edge of one of the Fae claimed forests, so they didn't see non-magical humans very often... Apart from the occasional curious tourist, who would be carefully assigned a guide, lest they get snatched up by one of the more... Capricious or old-fashioned Fae who didn't care much for the pretty pieces of paper that the four courts had officially signed, in order to avoid their borders from being cold Iron Bound and salt sealed. There were online classes... But again, it depended on whether or not he would be able to afford classes, on the fast food job that he was working. A deep, unhappy sigh left him as he clocked out, shaking his head a little and frowning.

"Why the long face, young one?" An elderly looking person asked, their finely lined face crinkling further as they peered at him.

Connor smiled politely and nodded at them. He could practically taste the magic around them, besides he'd met this person before - though their face changed every time they came into the burger joint he worked at. It was rude to recognize a Fae, unless they revealed themselves as someone you'd met before - even if you could recognize their magical signature. Apparently that was a difficult task for a lot of people to do, although why, Connor honestly couldn't imagine. Then again, it seemed as though most people didn't have an innate sense of who and what the beings around them were "Oh... It's just I graduated high school a little over a month ago, and I'm trying to decide if I want to go straight into college, or wait a couple of years... I kind of want to go backpacking across the states, to see the sights but... I've never been away from home for that long and... Yeah." It was also unwise to share too much of yourself at once to a Fae, which was why he stopped himself.

They hummed a little, a small smile appearing on their face "You're still so young yet, and despite the hustle and bustle of the humans with their lives that come and go so quickly... I wouldn't worry about such things. You have many years ahead of you, little one. Enjoy life as it comes, and knowledge will come to you as you need it."

"Wise words, I will make sure to keep them in mind." Connor responded, also knowing better than to thank a Fae. There were laws against a Fae taking advantage of a human slip of the tongue... But he was far from human.

They chuckled at that, their eyes shining in amusement - going from a soft brown to an electric purple "You always do have a sweet tongue, cast in silver. You are also the most cautious little one that I've met in some time... Then again, Â you do have reason to be. If you do go wandering, I would suggest that you stay away from the large cities - full of humans and a watchfulness you've never encountered. Some like to see birds captured in gilded cages - but I'd rather you fly freely."

Connor choke, all of the air in his lungs leaving him. His hands were shaking as he sputtered out "I... I have n-no idea... W-what do you..? I..." He took several steps back, a decidedly anxious expression on his face, reaching into one of his pockets for several packets of salt.

"Peace, peace. I mean you no harm, little one, although your caution does you credit. There is more than one way to bind powerful young ones like you, and there are those outside of this small village who will be more than happy to clip your wings and put you on display. Tread lightly if you are to walk in large cities - where there are many humans with little to no magic. Greedy and vicious, while not being bound to the same rules as we are. This advice is freely given, for a young one who has always been kind and warm - and whose food warms and heals these old bones of mine." The Fae murmured, sounding vaguely amused at how wary Connor was, a small smile on their face - though it didn't seem to be a malicious one, only entertained.

"I... I will definitely keep that in mind. Stick to the path, ignore the floating lights in the forest and don't cross without looking both ways." Connor murmured, reciting several common sense safety phrases. They helped him calm down.

"Just so." The Fae responded, a laugh in their voice. "For the entertainment, I will tell you this; when your second set of wings comes in, your magic will double. Once your third set come in, you won't be able to hide your magic, no matter how you try. You will have either needed to have found someone who has the strength to protect you, little healer, or one will be assigned to you. Or you can always come into the forest and stay with us. Healers are celebrated and welcomed always."

"I... Will think about that..." Connor responded, not wanting to turn down such an offer, but not wanting to sound as if he was going to accept it, and thus be whisked off and trapped in Fae service for the next fifty years.

The Fae chuckled softly at that, their eyes a shining amethyst color now "Good luck, and remember, fortune favors the bold but punishes the brash." With that, they vanished from sight, leaving Connor to ponder what they'd just said.

~

More than a little freaked out by that odd encounter with a Fae, and mulling over the option that he'd been given, Connor wondered if he did accept the Fae's offer to become a healer in their lands, if they would ever let him leave... As he would at least like to be able to visit his mom from time to time. The young man was also very much aware that the time dilation effects had been extensively studied - that even a minute in truly Fae-held territory could mean hours if not days depending on how you had arrived there, and under what circumstances you had left under. he had no desire whatsoever to deal with that... And besides, many Fae were tricksters by nature and he had no reason to believe that he would actually gain a second or even third set of wings.

It was more than a little distressing to find out that the Fae that he had encountered had known what he was - or had guessed but... Many Fae were centuries upon centuries old, and Connor wouldn't be surprised if more than a few Fae had met beings similar to him before.

He shook his head a little, clearing his thoughts as he walked the rest of the way home, pausing for a moment as he stared at the driveway. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway - a gigantic black SUV with windows so dark that he couldn't easily see through them... Not that Connor was trying all that hard. They were in-state plates, but Connor had never seen this car in town before - it was also pristine and there was something... Menacing about it. He glanced at the door, and had a sudden and irrepressible urge to go running away as far as he could in the other direction - maybe hide out at Kanen's place and wait until his mom called and told him that everything was fine and why wasn't he home yet? Connor blinked once and found himself half way down the street, before he could really process what he was doing. He stopped moving, looking back at his childhood home, frowning a little and shaking his head.

It was just a car. A big and unfamiliar car, which was why Connor was fumbling in his pockets, realizing to his utter dismay as he only found his wallet in his pants, that he'd managed to forget his cell phone on the charger this morning. A groan of frustration left him, and he still had the urge to continue running in the opposite direction of that giant back SUV for as long as his legs would carry him. But it wasn't as if he had done (much) that was illegal, beyond being uncertain as to whether or not he should have gone to one of the testing centers when he was younger, to see if he was archmage class... He doubted he was - those sorts of beings were incredibly powerful, and who had heard of an Archmage, who could only use healing spells, anyways? Connor had tried to learn other sorts of his spells, but his magic simply wouldn't respond to the spells whatsoever...

Or if it did, instead of say, a small fireball, a concentrated burst of energy that looked very much like a fireball would appear, but instead of harming the dummy... Caused the damaged piece of training equipment to be back into perfect condition... And any accidental seeds that were in the immediate area - or the short, clipped grass further away from it Â to grow like crazy. Connor realized that his instincts were urging him to run... And while his intuition was fairly correct about half the time, Connor had also figured out that though he was determined to protect and help his friends and family... His instincts tended towards flight - grabbing whoever else was in danger (whether they were actually in danger or if his instincts were just going haywire) and flee to a safer distance. It could be incredibly irritating, and he'd been teased for it on more than a couple of occasions... Although Kanen was usually just amused when they somehow ended up in the highest spot that Connor could safely climb. Occasionally his best friend - who excelled in combat magics - had lobbed a couple of low-level spells at whoever had startled or distressed him... At least when they had been kids.

As he'd gotten older, Connor had gotten a lot better about controlling his instincts... It didn't help that his teachers seemed to encourage him running - as apparently people who had healing magic were fairly rare, and no one wanted him in danger. Sometimes they acted as if he was some sort of delicate, fragile creature. As if he was made out of spun glass and would break if put under pressure. Honestly, the young man excelled in physical self-defense and he hadn't met anyone in the rural area who could pin him with a spell of any kind... Even area of effect spells that caught most everyone else in the area, as Connor was that good at dodging and evading such things.

Which was why the young man gritted his teeth, steeled his unexpectedly rattling nerves, and turned around, walking back to his home. Connor lightly knocked on the front door - so as to tell his mom that he was coming inside, as occasionally Ziio would startle, when he didn't before unlocking the door and calling out "Ista, are you back from work? I forgot my phone at home... Again..." Connor blinked and used his second sight - it was unexpectedly pitch black in the house - which was odd as it wasn't even dusk yet, and the blinds were partially open. It should have allowed some light into their house. At least a half dozen bright red figures were scattered throughout the house, turning towards the front door, as he had spoken.

Connor started to back out of the house, hitting a barrier behind him, turning in confusion as he realized that he should be able to leave through the open front door, but finding that he couldn't take another step forwards. The darkness seemed to be holding him fast and he struggled against the bonds, a confused "What the fuck?" leaving him as he continued to struggle against whatever the hell was holding him, trying to wrench free. He couldn't see his mom's soothing blue form - only red shades were headed swiftly towards him.

"Good afternoon." A strange, feminine voice greeted Connor, floating in through the darkness. "Are you RatonhnhakÃ©:ton Connor Hill?"

"Why should I answer that question? Who are you and let me out of this spell! You have no right to hold me like this." Connor snapped, glaring mistrustfully at the darkness as he focused on trying to use his magic in order to try to break free of the spell, finding that it was slowly starting to work. He could only hope that it would go fast enough, without whoever cast this spell noticing in time for him to get the hell out of here.

"We have every right to detain you. You are a young, arch mage class being who hasn't reported that they are such. You turned eighteen over a month ago. We are bringing you into custody, so that you will be properly disciplined and trained." A masculine voice responded, sounding firm and more than a little condescending "Did you really think that you would be able to hide?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no way I'm that powerful. I can't summon water or levitate objects with a simple thought. I can't turn someone into stone or cast a spell that is impervious to all but bombs and death magic. Hell, I've tried making little charms for people, and I can't cast a minor good luck charm." Connor sputtered in response "I can heal bruises and encourage broken bones to heal correctly, but that's about as much as I can manage and nothing else. If there's an arch mage in this small town... Which I seriously doubt ... You've got the wrong person." He wasn't entirely lying - he wasn't sure as to whether or not resurrecting a newly dead cat once while accidentally tapping into a ley line that he'd been standing very close to once counted. Besides that had drained his magic for over a month, to the point where he could barely heal scratches.

"Boy, your magic has soaked into the very dirt that this town has been built on. We can taste your magic in the air - the crops that are grown near here, are infused with your magic that passively leaves you. You also seem to have interacted with the ley line that is ten miles outside of this pitiful little spot on the map, although to do what, I cannot imagine." The masculine voice sneered again "Do not play dumb with us, boy. You are an arch mage, and you will be coming with us."

"Charles, don't be rude to the young man. He may not be aware of his power. Many of them often aren't." The feminine voice chided, sounding firm and almost kind. "Come with us, and we'll see that your magic is properly tested. There's no need to be afraid of us. Charles here was a little overeager in using the black as night spell preemptively, but I can tell that you're a gentle soul. If you're not an arch mage, we'll send you home. If you are, then you'll get the training you need in order to properly control and use your magic. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone accidentally, would you?"

"I... I'm not sure that I could, even if I wanted to. I've never been able to cast combat or defensive spells before, I'm not sure why that would change now... And... Where's my mom? Who are you, and why should I go somewhere with a bunch of strangers?" The young man demanded, scowling a little as he continued to slowly work his magic into the spell immediately around him, feeling as though he was getting close to fleeing.

"Your mother's been arrested and sent to a holding facility. While you might be oblivious and unaware enough not to realize your power, your... Mother ... Is an arch mage - as is your father, although I doubt that she told you anything about him or her own power. Miserable bitch fled when she had the chance and broke his heart - though I suspect he might have ran off with her, if he thought that the two of them together could have stayed hidden. This close to a Fae Reserve it's a wonder that you hadn't gotten stolen when they realized how strong you are." The masculine voice hissed, voice full of venom and derision.

"Don't insult my mom, you piece of shit!" Connor hissed, fear clutching at his heart. He had no idea who his father was - beyond the fact that Ziio loved him dearly, and if he had known about Connor, the other would certainly be delighted and proud of him - or so his mom had said. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? You broke into my home and cast a semi-illegal spell. For all I know, you're trying to kidnap me for unknown reasons."

"Mouthy little shit, aren't you? You're definitely her son." the masculine voice snorted, and all of a sudden, all six of the uniformed people appeared, surrounding him.

The woman who had spoken earlier sent one of the men with her - a black haired, mustachioed looking asshole - a glare before she responded, voice an attempt to be soothing "Charles, please do be polite? We've managed to frighten the young man, and there's call to be rude." She and the others - including the pompous looking asshole - showed him their badges.

Connor's shoulders sank a little, as he took her badge, realizing that yes, these were federal magical law enforcement agents. "I... Oh... I still don't think that I'm an arch mage but... But why would my mom be arrested, if she was a known arch mage? She's got the best control over her magic that I've ever seen, and surely archmages are allowed to live as they please, so long as they don't willfully hurt and make the lives of others around them miserable? Unless that's a lie fed to the public for strange reasons?"

Charles scowled, and opened his mouth, but the woman sent him another glare, shutting him up before she responded "Archmages are allowed to live where they please... But your mom really should have had you tested when you were much younger, as both she and your Â father are arch mage class beings, and it is incredibly likely that you are as well. If you are a young arch mage class being, she will be sentenced to six months of community service. I'm officer Attaway. Please come with us."

"I..." Connor hesitated for a moment before nodding - it wasn't as if he had much of a choice, with the way that they were pinning him. Besides, he didn't have anything to hide. A deep sigh left him as he responded "Very well... Err... How long is this going to take? As if it's going to be more than a couple of hours... Or if we have to like... Drive to the nearest big city, which is over four hours away by car I'd like to change out of my work uniform, if it's all the same to you..."

Officer Attaway nodded, and with a sharp glance over at Lee, Connor was finally able to move again. He swiftly changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbing his phone as well, finding that his mom had tried to call and text him several times. "I'm ready... I guess." Connor muttered as he walked out of his room, utterly unsurprised to find all six of the agents waiting for him outside of the door to his room. He was glad that today was Friday - it meant that he had two days off.

Attaway nodded and he was shuffled into the back of the car, sandwiched between two of the officers, finding that there were two officers sitting in the third row of seats. He was feeling distinctly crowded as the car started up. He wanted to look at the messages his mom had tried to send him... But was a little concerned that the officers might try to read them... Which would be rude and might possibly get his mom into more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man did his best to stay calm and collected as he was driven to the testing facility. They'd been driving for what felt like hours when Agent Attaway spoke up again Â from the driver's seat, as they continued to drive down the highway "You mentioned that you had just gotten home from work, what do you do?"

"Oh... I work at a local fast food place." Connor responded. He hadn't had anything to eat since his lunch break, which had been at least six hours ago. He was very hungry, but he didn't quite trust these people to ask for something to eat... Even if they did have something. Besides it sounded awful presumptuous to ask for food from people who were dragging him to a testing facility. "Agent Lee... You mentioned my father earlier... Do you know him well?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice, and since one of them had spoken to him, some of the many, many questions he had were threatening to spill from his lips in a verbal flood.

"I'm not entirely sure which of the arch mages is your father, but I do know that he is one of them." Lee groused "I do know a few of them well. Do you not know anything of your father? Figures that she wouldn't say anything about him. She did run off after all, although I can't imagine why."

Connor glared at the back of Lee's head, taking in a deep, long breath and slowly letting out so that he didn't say anything stupid to this mouthy asshole. The other might be trying to rile him up on purpose in order to try to get him to say something while he was angry that might get his mom into further trouble... As for some reason, this pompous asshole seemed to hate his mom. "I know that mom loves him, and that she told me that he was clever and charming, and would have come with her, if both of them thought it was safe enough for the both of them to leave wherever the two of them were being held. Apparently mother thought that she was being held against her will, wherever she was, which was why she left when she realized that she was pregnant with me." He couldn't keep some of the challenge out of his voice, and the stubborn suspicion out of his gaze.

"You little-" Lee started, turning around in his seat to glare venomously at Connor, about to say something, when Attaway cut him off.

"That's enough, Lee. There were several reasons why it was recommended that you weren't to go on this mission. It was only your absolute insistence that pressed the higher ups into allowing you to go anyways. It was likely your vile temper that caused her to leave in the first place." Attaway snapped, glaring at Lee for several moments, before focusing on the road again. "Lee was one of the people who worked with your mother, before she left, and the two of them never really got along... And if you can't tell already... Lee here has a bit of an abrasive personality, so I wouldn't be surprised if she felt rather... Uncertain about allowing her child to be raised in an area where Lee would be around. But you needn't worry, if you do have arch mage class magic, you will be trained properly, and while we would suggest that you turn to certain kinds of careers, depending on what sort of magic that you have, you are free to do as you like, so long as it doesn't involve harming others, or manipulating them for your own gain."

Connor nodded a little at that, before responding with a quiet "Okay... But then why was my mom arrested, if archmage level beings are allowed to wander where they will? Or is it that the man with a rat on his face was a little overzealous?" He gestured towards Lee, causing the agents on either side of him and behind him to snicker softly, each of them seeming to be rather amused by his sass.

Attaway sounded like she was smiling as she spoke, and Lee's magical aura was showing his irritation, but from the way the other had just crossed his arms, seemed to be under orders not to be the biggest asshole possible - and was already apparently walking the line enough as it was. "It's rude to insult people like that, although I suspect that you are feeling a little bit crowded back there. Your mother has been detained as if you do possess arch mage level magic, she would be almost certainly aware that you were, and she will be doing community service for several months, if you are."

"Erm... Well... If I am... Which I would be very surprised if I was as I really don't think what I'm capable of doing is all that remarkable... She might not have thought that I was, either? I mean Â - you hear of arch mages doing incredible feats of magic - like containing the force of a bomb with a single shield spell, or turning a dozen tanks into a small forest... Something like that." Connor responded. He was going to tell them what sort of magic he had, but hopefully his mom wouldn't get into trouble "I have healing magic and that's it. I've tried learning other kinds of magic. But I just can't." The young man looked distinctly grumpy by that admission.

Lee scoffed at that "Oh please, like you think that I... We are going to believe that bullshit. You might be trying to talk your way out of this - to talk her out of this, but there's no use pretending, boy."

Connor's eyes darkened a little, and he hissed "Would you like a demonstration?" Before any of the agents could say anything - and the agents on either side of him were starting to respond, pulling out magic-suppressing charms, Connor growled out "Fireball!" And a small, white ball of magical energy slammed into Lee, looking almost exactly like the spell was supposed to. It exploded upon impact and washed through everyone in the SUV - including Connor.

None of the agents were able to react in time to even get a shield spell working... But none of them needed to. Attaway gasped a little, pulling off the road and stopping the car, turning around and staring directly at Connor as she did so "While that was a very effective way of showing that you only have healing magic, please refrain from using such spells in enclosed spaces without forewarning others. I can understand that you feel threatened and anxious, but we really are here to help you. If you like, I'll put a silencing spell on Agent Lee, as it is very clear to me that he is making you very anxious and upset every time he speaks... As evidenced by that spell you just cast."

"Why the fuck would you silence me? He's the little shit who just cast a fireball spell in a car! I-" Lee was abruptly cut off as agent Attaway jabbed a finger in his direction, a flash of light hitting him squarely in the neck. Â Lee choked a little and continued to mouth words hotly, flailing and glaring darkly at her.

"I... Thank you. I wasn't sure how else to communicate the fact that all I can use is healing magic, and the fireball spell is... Effective at communicating that. I probably should have chosen a defensive spell, I'm sorry for scaring all of you. I wouldn't have cast the spell if I thought that it might have actually harmed any of you." The young man apologized earnestly, looking at each of the agents as he spoke... Except for Lee, who was turning an interesting shade of purple red, still obviously trying to scream his lungs out, but was completely unable to make a single verbal sound whatsoever.

Attaway nodded, and started the car up again, easing their way back onto the highway as she asked "Do you have any plans for what you want your career to be?"

"I... I want to become either a doctor or a veterinarian, actually." The young man responded shyly, ducking his head a little. He knew that it was more than a little cliche - a person with healing magic wanting to go into medicine, but it was what he really wanted to do in life "I want to help people, to make a difference, and going into the medical field really seems to be a good way for me to do that. I know there are many ways to help others... But that's what I'd like to do with my life."

The agents on either side of him both started grinning, and one of them ruffled his hair a little, unable to help themselves "You're adorable, you know that? Even if you don't possess arch mage level magic, I'm sure that you'll go far. Lee's been an obnoxious shithead all trip, and the fact that the cap finally muffled him is more than a relief... By the way, you healed several scars of mine - could you do that again... Maybe without the fireball spell?"

"Agent Wellis would you please refrain from insulting teammates, no matter how obnoxious or irritating you find them to be?" Agent Attaway responded, attempting to sound stern - although from the way she said that, she was only saying it because she was the team leader and had to, otherwise Lee might cause a bigger stink for the agent when they got back to headquarters or something like that.

"Yes ma'am." Wellis responded, before winking a little at Connor "I apologize for insulting agent Lee, and I shouldn't have done it." The other clearly didn't seem to think much of Lee - a sentiment that Connor could understand completely.

"Good." She responded with a small, professional nod. "It's interesting that you can heal scars of previous injuries - what sort of scars can you heal, if you know." Lee seemed to stop trying to scream - although the other couldn't, still under the silencing spell as he was.

"I... I don't really know? I mean... I volunteer part time at an animal hospital, and a dog was brought in by firefighters. She was suffering from smoke inhalation and I was able to heal her of that - I think she also had burns on her tail, but she was covered in soot." Connor responded honestly, shrugging a little. "I can try... I don't think anything bad will happen if I try to heal someone's scar and it doesn't work but... I don't know a lot about healing magic, as the teachers at my high school know about the standard spells... I did go to the school nurse, but they don't have healing magic, and none of the doctors in town have healing magic, either."

"Ah. I'm not sure it would have any negative effect either, but it is better to be safe, than sorry so we will leave that theory to when there is someone who is a fully trained healer and doctor watching you use your magic, in the event that something does accidentally go wrong." Attaway responded. The radio played quietly as they drove the rest of the way to the testing facility - which was on the outer edge of the large town that they were driving to.

~

The testing facility was a sleek, modern looking office building - all steel and reflective mirrors, and the young man could sense the barrier magics in the marking lot, and paused for several moments, staring up at the three story building and willing himself to move forwards, rather than to take off running in the opposite direction. Fleeing wouldn't help him or his mom - who might be in more trouble if he did try to run... Besides there was every chance that they'd catch them - there were six of them and it was their job to hunt down rogue or runaway magical beings and Connor didn't know the city at all. Which was why the young man took in a couple of deep, calming breaths before walking with the group of agents into the building. They had stopped when he was moving, and Lee - who was still silenced - was glaring at him and had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the young man to move. The others seemed to be a bit more patient, thankfully.

His stomach rumbled hungrily, and despite how nervous he was, the young man couldn't quite suppress a yawn - though he hid it behind one of his hands. He knew that it wasn't more then nine or ten at night but... He'd been up since five in the morning, as he had taken the early volunteer shift at the animal hospital, in order to feed the patients their breakfast, and to walk the animals who were well enough to walk, but not quite well enough to go home yet. He had also been on his feet all day at work - rushing around the kitchen, making food as well as interacting with customers, as the place he worked for was short staffed and the manager was dragging their feet on finding a replacement.

Attaway asked "Did you have anything to eat before we brought you here? I heard your stomach grumble from here." She said this with a light smile... Possibly trying to lightly tease him?

Connor usually took gentle ribbing better than the suspicious response that almost left him, and he drew away from her. The press of the barrier magics and the magics of everyone who were in the building was... Oppressive to say the least, and he was starting to have some troubles breathing. It felt as though there was a heavy weight on his chest, and the young man tried to focus through the sensory overload. "I... I haven't had anything to eat since... Since lunch... I'm not... Feeling well... All of a sudden..." The young man wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding himself defensively as he stared around the foyer, somehow continuing deeper into this place, despite the stifling atmosphere and heavy ambient magical energies that were surrounding him.

"The ambient magical aura here can be more than a little bit overwhelming, to people who haven't been here before." Agent Attaway responded, sounding understanding, coming closer and lightly patting him on one shoulder "It will be less stifling once we get you into one of these testing rooms, as they've been deliberately designed as neutral spaces. I'll also arrange for someone to get you something to eat. Are you allergic to anything?"

"I... Something to eat would be nice - I'm allergic to nightshades and seafood. Is a testing room far? I really don't feel well, and I' not trying to stall things as I really don't want to be here longer than absolutely necessary, and I can tell that you are determined to test my magic - although why Â you think that I have archmage level magical power simply because my parents do, I don't know." Connor responded, trying to keep upright and stop himself from groaning in pain and exhaustion as the oppressive feel of the magic continued to press down on him from all sides. He really hoped that he would be able to leave this place soon "How can any of you stand how it feels in here?"

"We're used to the feeling, besides you seem to be particularly sensitive to sensing the barriers and given that you've been living on the edge of a Fae reserve all your life, you've learned how to sense the intent of others through their magic, which would mean your senses are rather acutely attuned, causing a place like this very difficult for you to stand, at least until you learned how to scale back such senses." Attaway responded, guiding the distinctly unhappy young man to the nearest open testing room.

"OH... I hadn't realized that Iâ€™d been doing that." Connor managed out, suddenly feeling much better, just outside of the testing room. He wondered why, before realizing that someone had just wrapped a bit of their magic around him, causing the young man to feel much more steady. He'd never met this person before, but they felt protective, and very concerned. Connor was about to make a comment about that, when his escorts suddenly all looked confused and wary.

Out of nowhere, a strikingly attractive man came rushing towards them, a frown on the other's face and a strange expression in the other's intensely blue eyes. His hair had a touch of silver in it, but Connor found them to cause the other to look more handsome, rather than detract from the other's appearance.. Without meaning to, Connor moved closer towards this stranger, dark brown eyes wide and full of curiosity. A shy "Hi..." Left his lips.

The stranger moved in closer, and the escorts all took a couple of steps backwards, Attaway looking as though she was about to ask something, when all six of them realized that Connor hadn't moved back with them, entirely too fascinated by the man in front of him. He asked, in a low, pleasant voice that showed his worry and irritation "Is there a reason why you are tormenting this young healer, or is it simply that all of you are too blind and stupid to notice?" The other's voice was a pleasant baritone, and had a slight English accent in it that somehow made his voice even a bit more charming.

This handsome, enchanting stranger subtly gestured for Connor to come closer, something that the young man was more than happy to indulge the other in, pressing in close and delighting at the other's subtle, but very reassuring scent, and delighted to be closer to the source of the being's magic that was helping him focus in this terrifying space. "Thank you for the help. I feel much better now." Connor murmured softly, dark brown eyes searching for the strangers "What's your name? I'm Connor."

"My name is Haytham, and I wish that they had told me beforehand that they were bringing you in... Though they aren't likely to realize the true treasure you are." Haytham rumbled, something close to a purr in the other's voice. One of the other's arms wrapped more firmly around the young man's waist - an action that Connor wasn't going to protest at all, as the other's presence was wonderfully grounding and calming in this tense and miserable situation... although why, the younger man could only guess.

"... I... I didn't show them, and no one in my home town is aware of what I am, except for my mom... Who they arrested and took away. I don't know where they're holding her." Connor murmured, pressing closer to the older being, having a guess as to what the other was. A soft "Are you like me?" Left his lips before he could stop himself "Do you have wings?"

In just as soft a voice, Haytham murmured back "Yes, I do, and I am." Before looking directly at the half-dozen agents and glaring darkly at them "I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell this group of idiots what you are... But don't worry, I will protect you from their idiocy." The other's voice sounded distinctly possessive, and Connor's instincts were yelling at him to trust this absolute stranger.

The younger winged being had the distinct impression that Haytham was having difficulties with his instincts as well - the other clearly had some sort of combative magics, and non-human healers were fairly rare... And Connor had heard stories of non-healer magical beings of the same race going into protective rages, when new healers were brought into an area. Connor tried to remember what he should do, but all the young healer wanted to do was plaster himself to Haytham's side and not let go until they were all alone in someplace safer than this strange, terrifying place. "Thank you."

"Oh balls." Wellis cursed quietly, before grousing. The other was glaring and irritated "Why didn't you tell us you were an angel, young man? Now Kenway's going to be utterly intolerable for months, you do realize that?"

"Wellis, shut up before you make things worse." Attaway growled, sending her underling a glare that shut him up immediately before looking at the pair of angels, noting that Kenway looked very close to flying off with the young healer - which would mean that the two of them would have to chase them down and separate the two of them for at least a week, and she had no desire to deal with a completely obstinate Kenway... Besides he held grudges like few she'd ever met - who weren't angels - and if Kenway was able to speak of the young one to the others, then they would all become completely intolerable, especially since the lad was the first angel with healing magic they'd found in the centuries that this organization had existed, to her knowledge. "Archmage Kenway, this young man needs to be tested for magical potency before anything else happens with the young man. Whether or not he is arch mage class will depend on what happens next. If you would please let him go, we are very close to one of the testing rooms and it shouldn't take long to find out."

The glare that Kenway gave her was telling, and Connor clung closer to Haytham, not wanting to be parted from the older angel, although he wasn't entirely sure why... He had a deep seated feeling of safety and security from the moment he'd felt the other angel's magic touch his, and the young angel had absolutely no desire to leave the other's side unless they brought his mom to him. "Do you want to leave my side, Connor?"

Connor shook his head, but responded after a couple of moments "I... I don't want to, but I think they're going to make us if we don't do what they say... B-Besides, it's not like they could stop you from waiting outside the door, and I think there's only one way in or out of that room so... So we could be able to talk and stay together afterwards, yes?"

Kenway huffed a little, but nodded. He very slowly let Connor go, staring imperiously at the agents as they tentatively moved a little closer again. "Very well, you do bring up a good point - and they do so love to cause trouble at every possible opportunity. It would be best to play along with what they wanted, so that they'll let us interact with one another again, as irritating as it is to play along with their little games can be."

The young man nodded, and walked into the room, feeling the older angel's magic leave him. Connor found that the utter.. Lack of magical presence in this room almost more disturbing than the oppressive pressure of the ambient background magic was. He shook himself a little and stared at Agent Attaway, asking quietly "Now what?"

"I would like you to fill these sunstones with as much of your magical power as you can muster. You can fill them one at a time, or several at once- and I will be able to tell if you're faking not being able to fill as many as you can." Attaway instructed, gesturing to the little row of sparkling golden gemstones in front of him.

"... That's it?" Connor responded, reaching for the first one and concentrating a little.

"Unless you're stubborn, yes." Attaway responded, going quiet, and deliberately looking away from the young man.

He... Didn't like the sound of that, and concentrated on filling the first sunstone - he'd done something like this before, for graduation gifts for his friends, although he hadn't been able to afford actual gemstones. He'd carved a healing sigil onto stones and poured as much of his magic into each of the stones as he could, without fracturing the rock. It had taken a couple of tries to figure out where the balance was. After he filled the first stone, it shone and sparkled with a new light that was fascinating. He set it down on the table, and grabbed the next one, concentrating. It was rather a lot like meditation, and though he was exhausted by the time he filled the last stone, it too, was completely full.

Connor looked up at Attaway - who was reading a book - and called her over "Uhm... I'm done filling the sunstones... Is there anything else that you'd like me to do... Or can I go now...?"

She looked up at him, before closing the book and coming over, lightly touching each of the gemstones and murmuring an identification or scanning spell of some kind, her dark eyes widening a little in surprise at something. It wasn't as if the gems were particularly large, so why was she looking at him like that? "I... You definitely have arch mage class magic, and you will be provided a tutor who will instruct you on how to properly use your magic. Although you are correct that you have healing magic and only healing magic." The way she studied him made the young man more than a little uncertain.

"Uhm... Okay..." The young man responded, nodding a little as he started to get up, heading for the door "Can I get out of this room now?"

"I... Yes. I will have someone bring you food. There are temporary living quarters on the higher levels of this building - though I suspect that Kenway will whisk you off to his place, if you don't protest." Attaway responded absently.

Connor thought about what she'd said before nodding a little "I... I'd like to get to know Haytham a bit better, anyways. His magic was warm and comforting."

Attaway blinked rapidly a couple of times, seemingly taken off-guard by his response. "If you say so."

Connor nodded and found that the rest of the agents were waiting outside, as was Kenway. "I'm apparently staying here." He informed all of them, though his attention was mainly focused on Haytham.

The older angel hummed a little before nodding "I'm guessing that these idiots didn't bother to try to get you something to eat before they half-kidnapped you, yes? There's a lovely little restaurant not far from here that's still open. I'd take you there, if you'd let me?"

"I... That sounds great! Thanks, Haytham." Connor responded with a bright smile and a soft blush appearing on his face as the two of them wandered off.


	3. Chapter 3

Haytham offered Connor one of his arms, which the young man took, leaning into the other's touch as the two of them walked to the restaurant - it was several blocks away, but he could see it from the entrance of the building. A soft sigh left Connor and the young man shook his head a little, asking quietly "Is... Are all the buildings controlled by the Magical Policing and Enforcement agency have that sort of feel to them, or just the testing facilities? D-do you know?" He had heard of Arch Mage Kenway, but he hadn't realized that the other wasn't human - then again, the exact nature of many of the arch mages were deliberately kept a secret - perhaps in order to prevent some from believing that they were inherently superior because they were members of a race who supposedly produced more archmage level magical users than others.

"Not all of the ones I've visited are like that, although many are... And unfortunately you will have to ensure that they know for certain what you are, as though what I've said and how we responded to one another leave them with a strong implication, they are very thorough about those sorts of things... And about that, I do apologize for steam rolling all over you, I shouldn't have done that. I usually have better control over my instincts than that." Haytham murmured, his rich voice causing the younger man to blush softly.

"I... My instincts were going crazy too. I wanted to hide behind you or well... Cling to you like I had been, so I wasn't helping things at all in that regard either... Besides your magic wrapping around me was really useful in terms of helping me regain my focus... I've never been in a city this big before, and the barrier and protection magics in that building is... It feels like a trap, rather than something that's meant to be a protection... You know?" Connor admitted, fidgeting with his hands a little before glancing at the other. There was something awful familiar about the other - and it wasn't just because he had seen and occasionally heard about the other on the news, due to the things that the other had accomplished, in the name of the greater good. But how was that possible?

Haytham smiled a little and nodded "I understand well what you mean by that - although I would recommend not speaking about such things while in the building. there are eavesdropping and alert spells that will inform our... Well, I shouldn't call them captors, because it isn't as if we could not leave if we truly wished to... Although I do admit that sometimes it does feel that way... Our benefactors, that you can sense the protection spells and runic arrays that they have placed in those buildings. Such things are meant to be subtle and hardly felt, even for those of our power level, and it makes them... Nervous when we speak of them, as they fear that it means that we are trying to figure out how they made those protections in order to attempt to destroy them."

Connor nodded as the two of them waited for the walk sign to switch on, as they needed to cross an intersection in order to get to the diner "I'll keep that in mind. I've... I've never met someone like me before. Do they really let us wander about as we want or... Or are we encouraged to stay in certain places, to do certain things? I've heard all sorts of conflicting rumors, most of them online, but I don't want to believe them as I know that there's a lot of nonsense and crazy conspiracies on the internet, as much as there's honest if ugly truths on the internet and trying to discern what is what is... Difficult."

Kenway hummed a little, glancing casually around the street - not that there was anyone else there, apart from the two of them before answering "That depends on what you've read. Given what an arch mage's magical abilities are, they do tend to encourage one to work in a governmental agency where lending their abilities would be of the greatest help, but they wouldn't stop an arch mage from doing other than what their magical abilities were... So long as the arch mage did aid them when called upon." Haytham said that in a very careful manner, and it caused the young man to frown a little, feeling just a little bit anxious by the way that the other had phrased that.

"I... I see. I suppose that makes sense... Do all of the arch mages have to work for the government of the country that they live in, or want to live in then?" Connor asked, looking around to try to figure out what it was the other was looking for. Were they being watched? Then again... The young angel supposed that it would make sense if they were... As they might be concerned that he wanted to run away, but they were offering him proper training on how to use his magic, so why would he? Unless there was something about all of this that would prompt him to think that he needed to run away for his own safety?

"Not necessarily. I am the CEO of Abstergo, as a matter of fact. Abstergo does have a number of government contracts, but I do not directly work for the government, and havenâ€™t since I was a little older than you are now." Haytham explained further, although the other's answers were still given in that strangely careful manner. "Do you have any plans for what you want to do for work?"

A small frown appeared on the young man's face as he tried to read into what Haytham was really trying to say. Did he mean what he said, or was he trying to imply something that he just wasn't getting? Â whatever it was, Connor just couldn't quite figure it out, which caused the young man to grumble a little internally, wishing that he was clever enough to understand what the other was trying to imply - if he was trying to imply anything. He could just be telling him the truth and he was just feeling a little jumpy and cagey because of how he'd arrived at this place. "I was thinking about either becoming a doctor or a veterinarian. I like working with animals, but I'm not sure I'd have the heart to deal with them when they're so sick and stressed out. I volunteer at an animal hospital part time and I... I'm not sure how much more of tending to sick and injured animals I could stand... At least not without using my magic to try to help them all."

Haytham nodded, seemingly genuinely interested in hearing him ramble, although why, the young man didn't have the faintest idea. "You seem to be a very focused young man - I wish I'd had your sense of direction when I was your age. Do you have any other ambitions?"

"R-Really?" Connor responded, a bit of a blush appearing on his face "I... I'm also not sure if I want to immediately go into college, you know? I wanted to maybe take a year or half a year off... I just finished high school and I feel kind of... Done with school for a little while? I mean - working the fast food job that I've been doing part time since junior year is definitely not what I... Erm... you probably don't want to hear about any of this, and here I am, rambling on about myself. Sorry. It's self-centered of me."

Haytham smiled a little and shook his head "I was asking about you, Connor, so there's no reason to apologize." They walked into the diner, and were seated almost immediately - as the dinner rush had mostly died down at this time of night.

The young man flustered a little and nodded, still feeling as if he had been talking the other's ear off, rather surprised at himself, as it was unlike him to just open up to someone like this but... There was something about Haytham that made it easy for him to talk with the other. "I'm not sure... I'm just a country kid, really. I bet you've been all over the world... I wonder what it's like to travel like that..." A soft, longing sigh left his lips as he wondered if he'd ever be able to do anything like that.

"Mmm... When I'm travelling abroad, I'm usually in board rooms, or holding meetings in similar such places, and they look fairly similar the world over..." Haytham responded, before adding after a moment, as the other noticed the vaguely disappointed expression on Connor's face "When I can, I do try to schedule a three or four day visit, so I can explore the city I'm in, in my off time a little bit."

"Oh. So where've you been that you enjoy the most?" Connor asked - he had dozens more questions to ask the other, but worried that they were a little intrusive, feeling more than a little bit star struck at the well-traveled CEO, dark brown eyes shining with fascination and open curiosity. It sounded like a glamorous - if exhausting - lifestyle to the younger being.

Kenway chuckled softly, reaching over the table and lightly brushing Connor's nose with the tip of one of his fingers, clearly amused by him for some reason "Let me see... I found New York to be a most fascinating place - the mixing of cultures is quite fascinating and lends itself to a rather unique place... I've also enjoyed going to Lisbon - and Rome is a breathtaking city."

Before either of them could ask the other any more questions, the server showed up, asking them what they wanted to eat for dinner. The both of them ordered and the server informed them that it would take about fifteen minutes for their food to be ready. The server left after that.

~

Connor did his best not to stare Haytham, as the other was distractingly handsome and it was blatantly unfair. The other's bright blue grey eyes shone beautifully in the warm light of the diner that the other had taken him to. The younger man glanced out the window that they'd been sat next to, frowning a little as he realized that he could hardly see any stars, even if one accounted for the fact that the lights inside the diner would cause a bit of glare on the window.

"Is something bothering you, Connor?" Haytham asked lightly, as the other had apparently picked up on the small frown on his face.

"It's just... It's a clear night and you can't see most of the stars... Back at home at this time of night, you'd be able to see entire constellations - then again I'm guessing it's the light pollution from the large city..." The younger angel responded with a soft sigh, shaking his head a little.

Haytham hummed a little before nodding "I understand what you mean - while I do enjoy city life quite a bit, I miss being able to count the stars on warm nights, like I was able to as a boy. I grew up in a small English village, with my parents and older sister... At least I did until I was ten."

Connor glanced over at the other and asked before he could stop himself "What happened when you were ten? I... err... I mean if you want to tell me... I don't mean to be nosy..."

The older angel chuckled softly and shook his head a little "It's alright, I simply didn't want to ramble on about myself, if you'd rather sit in quiet contemplation. When I was ten years old, a thief broke into my family's home. The thief nearly killed my father but my magic reacted in order to protect him, causing the bullet to rebound against the shield that I had created and hit the person who'd shot it. The magical authorities were at our house within an hour - and though the burglar tried to pretend innocence, a truth potion had him confessing that he had deliberately broke in. I was taken away from my family to be trained due to my arch mage level magical ability. I was able to visit them during the summer, and briefly during the winter for holidays." Haytham explained quietly, a soft sigh leaving him as he shook his head a little. There was a small smile on his face, though it seemed to hold a bit of sadness in it as well.

"Oh... I'm glad that you were able to see your family as you were growing up. Were you able to go back to them once you finished your training?" Connor asked, leaning across the table a little, wanting to reach out and comfort the other, but unsure as to whether or not the other would take the unexpected touch from a near complete stranger all that well.

"I could have, however, by the time that I had completed my magical training, I had also obtained my law degree and had been given several rather lucrative job offers - including a chance to work for Abstergo, which I took. I was able to work in the London branch, so I was able to see my family most weekends as they lived a four hour train ride away. I still make time to speak with them every month, and make sure to visit at least twice a year for a week." Haytham responded, the small smile on his face broadening a little. "I've been working for Abstergo ever since, and for the most part, it's been enjoyable - although... There were times that I was very much tempted to quit and work for a small legal firm, or to wander across Europe on a backpacking trip... I still do have a bit of wanderlust, though flying across the world does help somewhat."

Connor nodded occasionally as Haytham spoke, to show the other that he was still listening to the other's words, rather than nodding off or ignoring the other completely. "I'm glad that you're able to see your family from time to time! Family is very important, both the people you're related to, and those who you choose to be that close to... At least in my opinion. I was planning on going on a backpacking trek across the continental US - and maybe wander into Canada or Mexico for a little bit as well - I have a passport and everything so I could do that but... I doubt that they'll let me do that before I finish the training that they'll put me through... How long did your magical training take?"

"About twenty five years - although part of that was they found me when I was ten years old, and they had to wait for my magic to mature more before I could take the advanced classes... I was in my mid twenties before I finished my magical training... Although I will admit that part of the reason why was that I... I wasn't the easiest student to have - particularly since I clashed rather strongly with one of my main tutors, Magus Birch. I still don't care all that much for the being but he.... He is an extremely effective teacher, if a strict one. Although I sincerely doubt that you'll have much contact with him, if any at all, as he's a combat instructor." Haytham responded, a bit of a growl entering the other's voice as the other thought about his former teacher "Besides, I don't think he's ever stepped foot in America, and I rather hope that he never does, as I find him to be... Grating, to say the least."

"Oh... Okay." The young man responded, not entirely sure as to what to say - Connor could sense that there was a bit more to why the other disliked Birch than what he'd told him, but the younger angel wouldn't push for more than the other was willing to give him... Especially since Connor found Haytham to be genuinely fascinating in a way that he hadn't quite found others to be. Perhaps it was because the other was the first being that he had met who was an angel like him. "I'm not sure I'd want to meet this Birch, if he irritates you this much and you're just talking about him."

The expression on Haytham's face darkened considerably at his words, and the powerful angel was about to say something, when the server came back with their dinners. They set the food on the table and said "I hope that you enjoy your meal. If there's something that you'd like to ask me about, or if there's something not to your liking, please do speak up!" with that the server left.

Connor called out "Thank Â you for the food, it looks and smells delicious." As the server left, meaning the words earnestly, It was only after the first bite of the steak that he'd ordered that he glanced over at Haytham, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. A flustered blush appeared on the younger being's face and he stammered out a shy "W-what?"

"Nothing wrong it's just... You're very sweet and cute." Haytham murmured, leaning in close and lightly touching Connor's nose with the tip of one of his fingers "You are entirely too enchanting, I hope that you know this. I'm sure you'll claim the hearts of over a dozen of your fellow trainees by the end of the week."

The blush on Connor's face darkened further at that and he looked away from the other, speechless for a little while before grumbling "I... I don't know what you mean by that, I don't know why people occasionally accuse me of being a heart breaker, or stealing the affections of others. I... I don't intend to attract that sort attention from others." He was definitely scowling at his food, rather than pouting.

"My apologies, I hadn't meant to upset you." Haytham responded, sounding sincere, rather than teasing, which was something that the younger angel was grateful for. When Connor glanced up at the other, Haytham did look genuinely regretful as well.

"I... Sorry... It's just... Several different people accused me of stealing their significant other's affections while I was going through high school - although I'm not entirely sure why they thought that? I'm... Not the best at being social and charming people? And it's not necessarily something I'm interested in... though I... It's not that I hate people or anything I just..." Connor shook his head and covered his face with his hands "Argh. I'm probably not making any sense whatsoever, I'm sorry."

"No, I do understand. I was a studious and rather introverted child, and that did not change as I grew older. Birch my... Head teacher decided that it would be best if all of us who were his pupils were forced to socialize with one another and many others, in order to be sure that we would be gregarious and appropriately charming. It was... Nightmarish at best, although I did learn how to be charming... Though from your reactions, I mostly seem to be acting like an ass. For that I do apologize." Haytham responded, apologizing and frowning a little at himself.

"No, you're not being an ass... Although the apology is nice. It's just... I got dragged away from my home and everything that I've ever known and they imprisoned my mom because she was somehow supposed to divine that her kid who could only heal bruises and cuts was an arch mage? Like I haven't heard of any arch mage healers... Have you?" Connor responded, frowning a little and shrugging "I... I'm being a little unnecessarily sensitive, and you've come to my rescue before. Trust me if you were being an ass, I'd speak up."

The older angel smiled a little at that and nodded "I'm glad to hear that you would speak up if I were bothering you... I can understand some of the upheaval and misery that you've been through in the past few hours. As for arch mage healers, I have heard of a few, although you would be the first in at least a century." Haytham spoke about Sofia Sartor, Shao Jun and a couple of other very powerful healers of note as they ate.


	4. Chapter 4

They had finished their meal at a languid pace, as neither of them particularly wanted to leave in a particular hurry to get back to the facility. When the two of them did leave, they were once again arm and arm, and Connor wondered if it would be a bit too stranger to think of this as a sort-of date. He found Haytham to be endlessly charming and incredibly handsome - although the older angel likely hadn't meant to give him such an impression. Still, it was nice to have left that oppressive atmosphere, at least for a little while. "Thank you for bringing me to dinner." Connor murmured quietly, as the two of them slowly started to head towards the testing facility "Do we have to stay at those facilities when we're in cities that are large enough to have them, or is it just because I don't have the correct training." The young man did remember that Agent Attaway had said something about Connor possibly resting with Haytham, rather than at the place that they would assign him at the testing facility - at least until they sent him off to wherever it was that they were going to train him at.

Haytham responded after a moment "They would prefer if we always stayed at one of the facilities that offered housing for those of us who possess arch mage level power, and they insist that it is for our safety and the safety of those around us for when those with arch mage level power are being trained that they stay at the facility. I am staying there, as I do not intend to stay for very long in this city - and it is much cheaper than a hotel, and the security is often better than most high end hotels anyways. I will be staying here for a little over a week, as I am attending a conference."

"Oh... That makes sense." Connor responded, fidgeting with his hands a little before glancing over at the older angel, feeling himself blush a little. In the moonlight - dimmed as it was by the street lamps, the other looked gorgeous, the silvery light bringing out the blue in Haytham's eyes. He wished that he could come up with something witty or clever to say, but suspected that if he tried, he would just end up embarrassing himself... As the young man was painfully aware of the fact that he became horrifically awkward when trying to speak with someone whom he found attractive.

Haytham hummed a little, and a small smile appeared on the other's face - why so many people seemed to think that Kenway was a stone hearted being, Connor couldn't quite tell. Then again, not many were likely to see this gentler and protective side to the other, as he had to be calm and professional while addressing reporters. "I... I would hope that while I'm staying in the city, that I'd be able to see you again, as I would like to get to know you a bit better. But if you'd rather focus completely on your studies, I understand." The other seemed to be genuinely uncertain, glancing quickly at Connor before looking away again.

"I... I'd love to be able to talk to you while you're here!" Connor responded earnestly, feeling himself blush more than a little as he moved a bit closer to the older angel, as there were more people about, and he wanted to try to keep up with the other as they slowly wandered back to the facility. "I don't know what all they plan on teaching me and if they'll teach me there or what... But if I have the choice, I'd definitely like to stay and be able to get to know you a bit better."

The CEO smiled a little at that and nodded "I am glad to hear that, Connor." The two of them walked together in companionable silence the rest of the way back to the Magical Law Enforcement building, and were met at the door by a rather impatient looking Attaway, a glowering Lee at her shoulder.

Lee glared darkly at Connor for a couple of moments, before sending Haytham a simpering smile and murmured in a voice that sounded incredibly smarmy to the young angel "Good evening, Magus Kenway. Thank you ever so much for dealing with this troublesome young... Being... Although you needn't have done that - we would have been able to handle him well... Particularly since he doesn't seem to have any useful magic beyond what little healing ability he's been able to bumble into figuring out on his own. Honestly, it's people like him who are the reason why this organization was founded in the first place. Heavens above only knows what he would have gotten up to, without firm guidance."

A dark glare appeared on Connor's face and the other's insulting words were roaring in hie ears. The young angel was struggling to control his anger - but the temptation to charge at this smug, simpering asshole and punch the other somewhere painful... Particularly if he put more than a little of his strength into it, so that the fucker would really be sent flying was more than a little tempting. His hands were balled into fists at his side and he was grinding his face in irritation "You do realize I can hear you, you insulting piece of-"

Before the young man could finish his sentence, Haytham lightly put a restraining hand on one of Connor's shoulders, the other's eyes flashing in anger "If you are trying to anger my young companion into a rage so that he might lose control of his temper and glamour to the point where he publicly reveals what sort of magical being he is... I would remind you that baiting someone like that is illegal in the US - and in most countries, in addition to being appalling manners, Lee." Kenway paused for several moments, as if to let his words sink in.

The smarmy expression on Lee's face vanished, and the other looked anxious - or constipated. "I... That's... M-Magus Kenway I... I was only..."

The agent couldn't seem to come up with a coherent lie to tell Haytham, and the CEO continued to speak "Besides, as you are not the leading agent in the team who brought the young man in - and I find that it is rather... Excessive to have sent out a half dozen agents to retrieve a single young man, who from what I heard you and several others gossiping about before you left to fetch him, showed no history of using his magic to exploit, terrify or harm others. Even if he did live on the edge of a Fae forest - you are very lucky that they didn't reach the young man first. He could have requested asylum and they would have likely cheerfully granted it... And in exchange for him using his magic to aid them, would have been delighted to free his mother from mortal - or mostly mortal - clutches."

"... Actually I was approached by a fae, just before I left work. The fae mentioned that I might want to seek employ with one of the courts - and that whoever I went to would be more than delighted to ensure that I was properly trained, as... As the fae claimed that I would have a greater degree of freedom among the Fae, then in the world controlled for the most part by humans." Connor murmured quietly, curious as to what the agents would respond to that with "I didn't say yes to such an offer... But I didn't reject the offer, either."

Any smugness or bitchiness drained swiftly out of Lee, leaving the agent rather pale. Attaway looked distinctly uncomfortable... Although Haytham smirked a little. The CEO murmured quietly "I thought I sensed the traces of a Fae's magic around you, as if you had spoken to one recently - and I am glad to have to confirmation that you had. I am quite tired, and there is a spare bedroom in the suite that they've so graciously allowed me to borrow. We are strangers, but if you wouldn't mind sharing space with me, I certainly wouldn't. It's been quite some time since I've met another being like me."

"I... I've never met another... Another one of what we are before you, and I... I think I'd feel a lot safer that way. Not to say that we're not safe here... But certain agents just... Seem to be rather... Err... Well they make me nervous." Connor responded, fidgeting with his hands a little as he gazed at Kenway, doing his best to send out a shy healer aura at the other, as well as possibly to shut Lee up. It helped that he generally was fairly introverted... And occasionally playing into the stereotypes that people had about healers and those who possessed healing magic (although more than a little aggravating at times) could be extremely useful in getting him out of the occasional spot of trouble that the young man had found himself in.

From the amused expression on Haytham's face, his attempt at being an Adorable Healer hadn't gone unnoticed - but the other wasn't calling him on it, and didn't seem to be angry or irritated by his attempt in the least. "I can understand why some might make you a bit nervous - given that some can be quite abrasive Â or at least more than a little... Jarring when you first meet them, particularly since they have such power over you and such coarseness and... Roughness does seem incredibly threatening. I am rather tired, shall we go now?"

The younger angel nodded, moving closer to Haytham (spotting the not so subtle glare from Lee Â as he did so) and murmured "It's been a very long day for me... And so much has changed... Some sleep would be wonderful. Thank you for offering me a place to sleep!" The smile on his face was genuine, as were his words.

Haytham chuckled and gestured wordlessly for him to follow the other up to his rooms - neither Attaway or Lee stopped them, though they had seemed to be rather determined to stop the two of them before that little scene. Connor hoped that Lee would be reprimanded for being shitty, but wouldn't hold his breath for it, either.

~

The apartment that Haytham had been assigned was spacious, if a bit sparse in terms of decoration... Then again, Connor supposed that it would make sense that this and other temporary living quarters like it would be sparsely decorated in neutral colors- as the tastes of the person who would be living in them might change drastically - and what some might find to be a soothing color, another would find offensive or difficult to stand, let alone live in.

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you." Connor murmured quietly, a shy smile appearing on his face as he wandered further into the living room, following Haytham. It felt..l. Strange to share space with a stranger, but he supposed that he could have said no earlier... And there seemed to be something very trustworthy about Haytham - although it was an odd feeling, given that he had only heard bits and pieces about the other's reputation.

"I don't mind sharing space - besides there is a high likelihood that they would have have put you in the dorm style quarters the floor below us - and I know that they've got a dozen students at this facility at the moment, which makes for cramped quarters... Even if most of them are hoping to become Magical Law Enforcement agents, rather than because they are... Young archmage level beings in need of training..." Haytham responded. He closed and locked the door before murmuring a quiet spell - it seemed to be one to block any listening spells or devices as the other moved closer, as serious expression on his face. He continued speaking quietly, a determined if rather grim expression on his face. "And that can be even worse, than if you were allowed to interact with relatively untrained beings around your own power level... As some can get... Very jealous and petty and the fully trained agents and instructors from what I have experienced tend to favor the agent hopefuls over you, when it is your word against theirs... As unfair as that is and given that it is quite late, they would have woken up your dorm mates which would not have been the best way to meet your new dorm mates."

Connor nodded, doing his best to take in all of the new information that the other was giving him, feeling more than a little bit overwhelmed "I... I really feel as if I should be taking notes... Thank you for warning me about that. Is there any advice you'd give me about dealing with my classmates in general? I grew up in a tiny, tiny town. I knew everyone in my graduating class since the time we were all toddlers so... All of this is incredibly new and disorienting."

"Try to keep your head down - although I wasn't always the best at that myself. Your fellow students won't know at first whether or not you are hoping to become a member of the magical law enforcement agency or an arch mage unless you show off your magic - which is rather difficult for one who has healing magic like you, but not out of the realm of possibility. From my experience they will turn on you, and become incredibly petty and bitter if they find out . Others will assume that it means that they get to order you around and try to force you to do things for them, because they're somehow higher up in the pecking order. They're not , no matter what they say." Haytham responded, bright blue eyes intense and serious. The other gave him some advice about how to avoid being noticed - primarily staying in the middle row of seats, and to only answer questions if no one else responded - but not fully, or with too much insight. "It's... Not easy and I know that I wasn't able to pretend to be like that for more than a year or so, but by the time that you get through the basic training, you'll be sent onward to a more specialized training facility where hopefully you'll encounter fewer idiots."

Connor nodded, wishing that he'd been able to have his pocket notebook and a pen, so he could jot down the other's advice - not in English of course, in case someone accidentally stole his notes, but - but he would do his best to keep what the other told him in mind. "Thank you. I... I'll try my best to do as you suggest." A shuddering yawn left the young man before he could stop himself, though Connor did his best to hide it behind a hand.

The older angel chuckled softly, a small smile appearing on his face as he murmured "I'll show you to the spare bedroom - there are bed clothes in a variety of sizes and kinds, if you'd like to change out of your day clothes. They will provide you with a school uniform... Probably tomorrow, as they are generally quite eager to begin training people as soon as they arrive."

Connor nodded again - feeling a little bit like a bobble head, and managed to shuffle his way over to the indicated room. There was a tiny bathroom attached to it, where there was a wrapped toothbrush and an unopened tube of toothpaste, which the young angel gratefully used, thankful beyond words to be able to have some semblance of normalcy.

The young man had changed into a pair of pajamas that mostly fit - the pants were about an inch too short, and the largest shirt wasn't big enough to cover his belly button. he was also wearing a sleeveless pajama shirt, as even the ones with short sleeves were too tight on his arms. He heard a heart rending shriek and a loud thud against that sounded as if it had happened just outside the door that lead into the apartment. The young angel let out a shriek of surprise, tearing into the room, staring around the place, trying to figure out what the hell it was, briefly getting stuck in the door for reasons that weren't readily apparent at the moment.

Haytham came charging into the room at the same time, his large navy blue and gold wings outstretched as he searched for the source of the sound. He turned to Connor and asked "Are you alright?" A small frown appearing on his face, sounding very worried.

"I... I'm fine... I have no idea what that awful shriek was..." the younger angel responded, shivering a little and realizing with consternation that his wings had appeared. A loud, wailing alarm started to go off, and the shrill sound drove straight into Connor's skull. He clapped his hands to his ears, hissing a little in pain and surprise.

Haytham looked equally startled, and he moved closer to Connor, eyes flashing around the room as if searching for something "I would advise that you stay here - that alarm means that something has gone terribly wrong somehow, although whether it is because an experiment on one of the underground levels has gone wrong, or someone has gotten critically injured... Or something completely different but equally terrible has just occurred." The other's eyes flickered towards the door of the apartment, and he seemed to be trying to decide something "I am tempted to see if I can go out and investigate what just happened... But given that thud, they may have activated a lockdown procedure, and attempting to leave will result in... Rather unpleasant consequences, to say the least."

The alarm continued to drone on, and it was difficult for Connor to hear the other's words - although he was able to read the other's lips fairly well. He nodded a little, and asked "Is there a way to mute the alarm in the room? Like to tell them that yes, we're awake and aware that there is a problem of some kind, please stop trying to deafen us?"

"I can try calling downstairs with the phone that they've provided us, but depending on whether or not they've instigated a lock down - and what level a lock down it may be, the call may not get through." Haytham responded, though the other was going over to the cordless phone that was charging quietly on the kitchen counter, dialing a number and waiting, while doing his best to screen out the sound. The CEO spoke briefly with someone on the other end of the line, and the shrill alarm abruptly shut off.

"Thank you." Connor murmured gratefully, sitting down on the comfortable looking couch Â in the living room area, wings slumping around him as he sat down. The young man, though tired, was also incredibly awake due to the startling sound of the alarm going off so suddenly, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to try to go to sleep, even though he desperately wanted to. "I... I think I"m going to stay up for a bit - although I'm gonna read one of the books on the shelf, so as not to disturb you..."

Haytham hummed a little, before sitting down near Connor on the couch, shaking his head a little "That alarm surprised me as well - and they've implemented a level five lock down - the person at the front desk didn't say whether it was because a drill or because something catastrophic happened... Not that they usually say until after the drill or dire emergency is over. We're going to need to stay awake until two agents go through the rooms to determine that we aren't harboring any fugitives, or hiding anything potentially dangerous... So attempting to sleep would be entirely pointless, as they'd wake us up at some point during the rest of the evening."

"Oh... So what does a level five lockdown mean, beyond the thorough room check?" Connor asked curiously. Part of him wanted to lean into the other's solid and likely warm frame, but worried that it would be presumptuous of him to do so. They had only met earlier this evening after all and yet... The young man felt strongly drawn towards the older angel.

"It means that at least three people have been found to be severely injured or even killed by magical or mundane methods, or that someone has launched a cyber attack on this facility from within it's walls... Or a mix of both." Haytham responded "Or it means that at least one powerful political figure has been assassinated through magical means. If the latter has happened, we are going to be here for at least a week, possibly much longer, and they will send us food and any other supplies they require through the pneumatic tube in the kitchen. There is also a garbage chute in that closet, with which to dispose of waste. There is a balcony that this apartment overlooks, but attempting to get off of the balcony during a level five lockdown would result in some... Very serious consequences, unless there was a medical emergency or the building was on fire - as this building is supposedly completely storm and earthquake proof."

"Yikes! That sounds... Intense. Is level five the highest threat level?" Connor responded quietly, wanting to know as much as he possibly could, determined to learn.

"Yes." The older angel responded simply, shifting a bit closer to Connor.

The young man couldn't help but notice something "Err...Not to be rude or anything, but I... I can't help but notice that some of your feathers are a bit ruffled... Would you like me to help you straighten them out? I'm not sure you'd be able to reach them easily yourself..." Connor responded, trying to come up with a way to change the subject to something that wasn't so dire. If it was a true lock down, there wasn't anything that either of them could do, other than wait, and worrying might only make them seem guilty of something they weren't.

"I... Thank you. It's been a long time since anyone else has touched my wings - I would be honored and delighted to do the same for you." Haytham offered - and Connor could swear that there was a bit of a blush on the CEO's face.

"Thanks! I'd be delighted." The younger angel responded earnestly, a warm smile appearing on his face. Haytham shifted so that his back and his slightly mussed up feathers could be easily seen and reached by Connor, who carefully started to tend to the other's wings, humming softly to himself as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor and Haytham had finished straightening up one another's wings, and the two of them had settled down to watch a movie together, sharing a blanket when there was a knock on the door, causing both of the angels to startle a little. Haytham got up first, and Connor followed after the other, folding the blanket and turning off the TV so that whatever happened, they'd both be able to hear whatever was said clearly.

The CEO opened the door, murmuring a polite "Good evening, Agents Frye and Mir, is there something that I might be able to help you with?"

Connor stayed over by the couch, as he didn't want to seem as if he was crowding the door, concentrating briefly, trying to close his wings. A frown of confusion appeared on his face as he realized that there was some sort of spell preventing him from closing or at least hiding his wings. A sigh left him and the young angel let it go.

"Good evening, Magus Kenway, we are required to come inside and conduct a thorough search of your temporary quarters, please step outside and wait for us to finish." A feminine voice responded in a commanding, but polite tone of voice "Any others who are in the apartment with you will also need to leave and wait outside - but do not leave the hallway."

"Very well, as far as I know, Connor and I are the only ones in this temporary apartment." Haytham responded, stepping aside to allow the two agents inside, before stepping out as instructed.

Connor passed by the agents as he left the room, and one of the two agents - a middle aged, dark haired woman with an English accent remarked "I haven't seen you in this facility before - and you don't have a visitor's badge - which means that I will call a security team to-"

"Uhm..." Connor murmured, not entirely wanting to interrupt her "I... I was brought to this facility for testing and training earlier this evening, but from what I've been told, I was supposed to stay here. I wasn't told anything about badges or something like that when Agent... Err... Attaway? I think she was the lead agent on that. She was the main agent who spoke to me, at least. I'm pretty sure Attaway was her name..."

When both of the agents stared at him, the younger angel shied away somewhat, rather intimidated by the cold looks on their faces, and Connor noted that Haytham took a half step forwards, partially screening him from both agents sight, before the other responded "You were brought in a little over two hours ago by Agent Attaway and the team that had been assembled to verify whether or not a powerful young being was in one of the rural villages on the edge of Fae held territory in this state. After you were tested, you and I had a late dinner at the diner down the block and the two of us had only just gotten in when the lockdown was initiated."

The agent who had spoken before blinked a couple of times before pulling out a walkie talkie and spoke with someone on the other end of it After several moments, she seemed to receive verification of what they'd been doing in the evening and sighed "Very well. We shall conduct the search - please do not move from where you are currently standing, unless someone is running down the hallway."

Connor and Haytham responded at almost the same time with "As you wish."

It was a little awkward to just stand in the middle of the hallway, but Connor didn't want to find out what would happen if they had the gall to move as both of the agents seemed to be rather... Intense to say the least, and given that the agent who had spoken had been about to cart him off to who knew where and to do who knew what for not having proper identification. Three children who looked no older than ten, but who were likely no younger than six were sprinting down the hall, tears streaking down their faces, and they looked back at whatever was chasing them, clearly terrified.

All three of them were holding hands, with the young girl between the two of them - one of the boys looked like he could be her brother, and when the three of them spotted the two of them, one of the boys stopped dead in his tracks for several moments, before the possible-sibling frantically tugged on his hands to keep running. "Please help us!" The boy wearing an adorable little top hat cried, golden brown eyes swimming with tears. Downy wings appeared on his and the girl's back as the two of them continued to run towards the two of them.

A wave of pure darkness was rolling inexorably towards them, and the children were barely able to keep ahead of it, clearly terrified by whatever was pursuing them. Impulsively, Connor darted forwards, scooping up the children and was about to start running down the hallway, when Haytham grabbed one of his shoulders and shook his head, muttering a spell under his breath. A clear shield Â encased the five of them, as the darkness engulfed them, unable to penetrate the softly shimmering shield. "Easy now, the darkness won't be able to harm us now." Haytham murmured in a low, soothing tone, his hands glowing softly with the effort of keeping the spell going.

Connor set the children down and lightly rested a hand on one of the other's shoulders, half-closing his eyes as he murmured a spell that would transfer his magical energy into the other at a rate that he could increase or slow down as he needed. Strictly speaking, this spell was supposed to only be used when someone was dangerously low on magic, or had been attacked in a way that caused them to traumatically hemorrhage their magical energy, but as Connor didn't know how long the other might need to keep the spell going - and as he could sense that Haytham was using rather a lot of magic, this was the only thing he could do to help the other continue to keep up the spell for as long as possible.

"Who are you?" The young angel boy asked, peeking curiously up at Connor. The girl was half hiding behind her possible brother and the other boy was simply watching the two of them, or at least staring at how the magical shield continued to repulse the darkness that pressed around them from all sides.

"Are you asking both of us?" Connor asked, as he didn't want to assume "My name is Connor, and Â Haytham is a new friend of mine. What are your names?"

"I'm Jacob and this is my twin sister Evie! An' our friend Jayadeep!" The young boy in a top hat responded, his wings fluttering curiously behind him, causing him to go up onto his toes briefly "An' I know mister Kenway! We've met before."

"Ah, I see." Connor responded, nodding a little and trying to smile at Jacob and mostly succeeding "How long were you chased by... Whatever this darkness is?"

"It felt like we were being chased by it for forever! We were in our room when the room started screaming so we got out of the room - an' a huge wave of darkness was coming from down the hall at us - an' none of us knew what it was and is always a bad thing to be hit by darkness when it rolls like that... At least it is in the stories! You get cursed or eaten or both! So we ran and ran and ran and called for help, but either no one was in the rooms or they wouldn't come out for some reason. We ran down so many stairs and then came into the hallway where you guys were an' now we're here with you!" Jacob responded, waving his hands around animatedly - interesting enough he still was holding onto both his sister's and one of his friend's hands rather tightly.

Connor could tell, that despite the exuberant nature in which the story had been told, all three of the children were still quite terrified. He hummed softly before murmuring "I can understood why you would want to flee this darkness - it certainly is very dark. If any of you would like a hug, I certainly could use the reassurance, although since we are strangers, I would understand if you don't want to come closer."

All three of the young children rushed over and hugged his legs at his offer. The young man gently ruffled each of their hair and lightly squeezed one of their shoulders, as he didn't want to stop giving energy to Haytham, as the other was still maintaining the shield spell... Although Connor could feel himself begin to tire... He'd filled all those sunstones earlier in the evening, and though he still had a decent amount of his magical energy left... He wasn't sure how much longer he could help Haytham maintain the shield spell. "Mr. Kenway, do you know why there is darkness like this?" Jayadeep asked, peeking up shyly at the arch mage, staying close to his friends.

Haytham hummed for a couple of moments, watching the darkness continue to move and swirl around the shield spell. "I can't say for certain, but I think it might be one of the security measures here. When an alarm goes off - which is what that screaming sound that you heard might have been, you are supposed to stay in your room, or at least wherever you are until an Agent comes to find you. But I've never seen this before, if it is a security measure."

"... Oh... But it didn't sound like an alarm. More like when Jacob's in the shower and I accidentally flush the toilet and the water goes super cold in the shower." Evie responded quietly, sending a small smile at her brother.

Jacob pouted at that, grumbling "You don't do it by accident! You do it on purpose!" He crossed his arms, continuing to pout even more at his twin sister.

Evie looked innocent for all of about five seconds before a mischievous grin appeared on his face "If you don't like it, then you should let me have first shower! Or be faster! You take forever to shower." The twins started to argue about who took longer in the shower - as Jacob was adamant that his sister took longer, while Evie was certain that the reverse was true.

The argument lasted for another five minutes or so, and ended when a masculine voice lightly rebuked "That's enough, Evie, Jacob. the both of you take about the same time to shower, and there is no need for the two of you to fight like this."

"Father?" Jayadeep called out, dark eyes lighting up with hope "Do you know how to get rid of the darkness?"

"Good evening, son. I do, however it is best to let it fade over time. It will not harm you, and the shield spell that Magus Kenway is casting is entirely unnecessary." The voice responded, sounding warmer if still slightly exasperated.

"If the darkness is safe to step into, please come closer so that I may see you. There are beings who can mimic others voices." Haytham asked, still keeping the spell going.

"Suspicious as always, Kenway. I did give you an order. Or rather, before you argue that I had only been implying rather than straight out telling you: drop the spell. Now. There is no need for it, and it is entirely safe." The masculine voice spoke up again, sounding rather irritated. "Jayadeep, if you would please come here. If Kenway won't break the spell, one of the four of you who aren't casting the spell leaving it will cause it to break."

The dark haired boy darted towards the edge of the spell's barrier, but Connor darted towards the boy and grabbed all three of the children, before pressing in close to Haytham and responding "No, you should be able to come close enough so that we can actually see you. I... I think I can recognize the spell that's used and mortal beings rarely use it. You may have this kid's father's voice but I doubt that you are who you are pretending to be."

The masculine voice took on a distinctly dangerous tone to it, for all that it sounded sweet and pleasant "Are you calling me a liar, young man?"

"I am saying that you may not be who you appear to be. I haven't lived on the edge of Fae territory since I was born without being Taken by blindly trusting voices that call out to me in a darkness so deep I can't see." Connor responded, doing his best to sound pleasant and cheerful, rather than accusatory and combative.

"... Fine. You're just as suspicious as Kenway. Birds of a feather, I suppose." The voice grumbled, revealing the male agent who had been about to go through Haytham's temporary apartment... Or at least, a being who had the appearance and voice of this person. "Are you satisfied now?"

Connor shook his head, setting the kids down and murmuring quietly "Stay here. I still don't trust this." before stepping to the edge of the shield and responded with "Not yet. There's something that I'd like to test first." With that, the young man pulled out two small packets of salt - he grabbed a couple and put them in his pajama pants, and the cold iron anklet he wore, the young man never took off. He held them out so that the other could see that he was holding something innocuous, something small before ripping the top of one of the packages of salt and throwing it at the being in front of him.

The salt passed the barrier without disturbing it in the least, and the being howled in agony, transforming from the image of Jayadeep's father to an ever shifting, multi-mouthed, black toothed monstrosity. It hissed and clicked at him, indignant. "Why did you do that? I simply wanted the child. I mean no harm to you or the fledglings. His father has something precious of mine, and I want something in return, so that he will give it back to me. Or I keep his son. He's a clever little thing, and I would be happy to have him as mine."

"You should leave." Haytham informed the being "You are in violation of a half-dozen treaties and those are all the perfectly binding ones I can think of at the moment. Your own people will punish you severely. Undo this spell and leave peacefully, and perhaps the healer will undo the damage that the salt has done to you - and will continue to do."

"NO!" The creature hissed, turning from something about the size of a coffee table, to tower the height of the hallway, what seemed to be it's head hitting the ceiling, a dozen limbs flailing and almost but not quite touching the spherical shield "I WILL HAVE BACK WHAT HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME, OR I WILL TAKE THE BOY!"

"A being like you thrives only in darkness." Connor murmured quietly, realizing what sort of being it was from the way it shifted and moved "There is a great deal of light in this place, and an unseelie... It is a broad term, but as you have not defined yourself further, that is what I will call you... Such as yourself cannot survive in light. There are many wards in this place, each of them holding a flash of light. Leave or the brilliance of hundreds of beings' magics will blind you."

"Are you threatening me, little healer?" The creature hissed, slithering around the barrier to the other side of the hallway, trying to reach for Jayadeep, and stopping just before one of it's curved, succored digits touched the shield spell.

"No. I am warning you of what will very soon come to pass if you do not leave peacefully. Speak to those who can negotiate for what it is that you are so desperate to get your hands on... But this... This will cause you a lot of bad trouble." Connor coaxed, gathering a significant portion of the magic that he had left, stepping to the right and back three short steps.

"I will not leave, and they will not help me get what I want - they say it was never mine and that is not true!" The unseelie hissed, stamping one of it's feet... Making an unpleasantly wet squishing sound against the soft carpet, turning the spot a strange violet color.

"I warned you..." Connor murmured, pulsing his magic into the covered, carved rune, causing it to activate the wards on the floor that they were on, causing several dozen anti-magic runic wards to activate - the darkness vanished and the creature was held suspended in the air, roughly the size of a small dog, whimpering and screaming from all six - fourteen? - no three... Mouths.

The shield spell that Haytham had been maintaining broke as well, and both Connor and Haytham were being held against the nearest wall. He glanced over at Haytham and murmured softly "Sorry but... It's the only way I could think of to get the Deafening Fog spell to break as the being wasn't going to stop of their own volition."

The older angel shook his head a little, and shifted against the bonds that were holding him fast "It was the correct thing to do - if I could have activated the rune wards while maintaining the shield spell, I would have... But I wasn't sure if my shield spell would break before the Deafening Fog spell did and didn't want to risk the children - or you."

Connor nodded a little, glad that he'd made the right decision "Thanks... By the way, ah.. Jayadeep? Your father is in through that door..." Or at least the other had been before the Fog spell had hit - but the door had also been opened previously.

The dark haired boy nodded and rushed over to the door, opening it and both of the agents who had been inside almost fell over the boy. Both agents swiftly picked up all three children, looking around with dawning horror and confusion at seeing the unseelie suspended in the middle of the hallway.

Haytham cleared his throat and asked "We will explain what we can, but I would be very grateful if you let Connor and myself down - a sentiment that I'm sure you share?"

Connor nodded in agreement "Yes please." 

The two agents nodded and released them from their bonds, before a dozen more agents showed up, each of them stopping dead in their tracks as they stared at the being suspended in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor woke the next day to his phone alarm going off on his bedroom desk. A groan left the young man's lips as he stretched and yawned, feeling incredibly groggy and confused. He sat up and grabbed his phone, wondering why he felt as if he'd gotten only a couple of hours' sleep last night. Then bits and pieces of what had happened to him last night started to filter into the young angel's mind, and Connor wondered silently if he'd been trapped in some incredibly strange dream. It would be more than fantastic if he had been, but as he looked around the room he knew that he hadn't been dreaming.

The young man switched off his phone alarm - the agents had sealed away a good deal of the unseelie's magic when the half-dozen or so additional agents had shown up and Agents Mir and Frye had told them of what had happened... As apparently otherwise he would have gotten into trouble for deliberately messing with one of the runic wards in a manner that caused it to trap him against a wall. Connor hadn't even been sure as to whether or not the wards would have affected the unseelie who had managed to get into this facility, but activating the wards would have at least alerted someone that there was a Big Problem at least on the floor that they were on and to direct their attention there.

It was a little bit past five in the morning - the same time as he got up most days, and though he technically could get up and try to do... Something... Connor was still exhausted from the late night and decided to go back to sleep. He didn't need to even get back into bed, as he'd set his phone close enough so that he could reach it while laying down, though he did have to stretch a bit in order to get it.

Several hours of blissful sleep later found Connor better rested, if still exhausted and unwilling to move from his warm bed. Still, as he his stomach rumbled hungrily at him, the young man got up and changed into day clothes - it took him some time as though there were clothes of varying sizes, it was a bit of a challenge to find clothes that fit him well enough. Connor made his way quietly over to the kitchen, as he wasn't sure as to whether or not Haytham was up yet, and eight in the morning was still relatively early, particularly since they hadn't been able to get into bed until one or two last night. He poked around in the kitchen, assembling the ingredients he needed to make omelets, delighting in finding a bit of cheese to sprinkle in.

The young man hummed softly as he made breakfast, being sure to make enough for Haytham if the other so wished for it. Connor was almost done making breakfast- stacking a couple of slices of freshly made toast onto both plates when the older angel shuffled in, his eyes barely open. Connor asked in a low, but carrying tone of voice "Are you sleepwalking?"

"No... Although sleep does sound wonderful... Whatever that is, it smells delightful... I wouldn't want to impose but if I might have a bite or two before I have to try to put myself together enough to go to the meetings I am facing for the rest of the day, I would be grateful." Haytham murmured, looking hopefully at Connor.

"I've made enough breakfast for the both of us - I would have wrapped up your food and put it in the fridge. I've also got coffee in a mug waiting for you - there's milk and sugar on the counter by the mug if you'd like some of either or both in it." The younger man responded with a small smile, gesturing to the hot pot of fresh coffee gently steaming.

"You are a wonderful blessing, and all of this looks and smells wonderful." Haytham murmured as he prepared his coffee before carefully grabbing the mug and one of the two plates of food over to the small table and sitting down, glancing over at Connor, who came over with his own food and a mug of hot cocoa.

"Thanks! I hope that you like the taste - it's a cheese, onion and mushroom omelet. I also grabbed butter, jam and cashew butter for the toast. I'm gonna have some of all of it." The dark haired young man responded, a warm smile appearing on his face as he started to butter his toast, humming a little as he did so. It was very quiet in the apartment... And if he was at home, the silence wouldn't bother him, but being here with a relative - if kind and clever - stranger felt a little awkward to the young angel.

They ate in silence for several minutes, before Haytham praised lightly "The omelet is delicious - and the coffee is brewed well. Thank you very much for making me breakfast... Did you intend to put a bit of healing magic into the food, or is it something that you do automatically? I am feeling much better than I was before, thank you."

"Oh... I hadn't realized that I'd done that, and I'm glad that you're feeling better." Connor responded, blinking a little in surprise at the other's words, and sending the other a slightly apologetic smile. "You mentioned that you had a meeting of some kind to go to today?"

"Yes, I have several hours long meetings to attend to, today, followed by a press conference." The older angel responded "I expect that you'll likely meet the classmates, some of whom you'll room with, today. At least for the basic training that they put both newly ca... Discovered arch mage level beings and those who hope to be able to join the magical law enforcement agency."

"Oh... Not that I'm tempted to join, but are there archmage level beings who are part of the enforcement agency purely because they genuinely want to help, rather than being required to do so by law?" Connor asked. It was a question that he'd had for quite some time, but never had the opportunity to ask someone who might be able to answer that question.

The sleepy half-smile on Haytham's face abruptly vanished, as the other whispered a spell that would block anyone from being able to listen in on them, through choking on the sip of coffee that he'd just taken. The CEO managed to swallow the liquid down and cleared his throat a little before managing to wheeze out "You... Such questions are not prudent to ask within these walls, not if you want to go fairly undetected, although I certainly do understand your curiosity. There are a few who genuinely do believe in working for the agency, although most seem to do what is required of them and leave for other fields, as I myself have done. For one thing it is much more lucrative in the private sector, though one must always... Take care to use their magic sparingly, and never too powerfully at one time, without getting the proper authorization beforehand. Unless of course one's life or the lives of others are being threatened."

Connor nodded, slightly surprised at the intensity of the other's response, and feeling his stomach sink to his shoes. He had heard several different rumors, but thinking about such things would only make him more miserable in the long run - besides he was already stuck in the facility, and trying to escape would be pointless - they had a scan of his magical signature and would be able to track him, and sooner or later they'd manage to track him down... Besides he didn't want his mom to possibly get into more trouble than she already was. "I'll keep that in mind... Are there certain kinds of questions that you'd... Suggest that I not ask or at least avoid asking in rather ... Public spaces?"

The CEO slowly finished a bite of toast before answering cautiously "I would suggest that you not ask questions about how this agency runs - as if you are selected to continue onward in such a career path, they will tell you... Otherwise... They dislike people asking such questions as they are a rather suspicious group of people. Given that powerful beings might want to undermine their power or run amok causing chaos, it's understandable. Or that's what I've been told. Asking questions about the material that you're going to be learning about is actively encouraged, as well as if you are confused about something... However in depth questions should be kept to a minimum, so as not to take up too much class time."

Connor nodded again, knowing that though he wanted to write down this information to keep it for later... Doing so might get them both into quite a bit of trouble. "I will keep all of that in mind, thank you for answering my question. When do you have to head off to your meetings?"

"If I was driving or being driven, I would have had to leave over an hour ago. But due to both of us assisting in the capture of that being last night, and protecting innocent children, I've been allowed access to the teleportation ring in the basement level. I'll appear in the closest teleportation point to the building that the meetings will be held in, which is a short walk from there. The meeting starts in half an hour, so I will be heading off to work soon. Thank you for the breakfast, and I'll be bringing the rest of it with me for lunch." Haytham responded, latching onto the change in topic with a small, grateful smile and a subtle nod, getting up after downing the last of the coffee. He headed over to the kitchen as Connor finished eating.

~

Connor had just finished cleaning up the last of the dishes when he heard someone knock at the door. he opened it a little, realizing who was in front of him and opened the door completely, stepping back and murmuring a quiet "Good morning, Agent Attaway. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"It is time for you to meet your classmates." She responded "The first class of the day will be beginning soon, and a uniform for you has already been made." Attaway handed him a couple of bags as she spoke.

"I... Alright." The young angel responded with a nod, uncertain as to whether or not she expected him to change immediately, or if she had more instructions for him first. "I'm guessing that there are clothes in at least one of these bags?"

"Yes, inside the other are all of the supplies you will need for the basic training classes. Once you've gone through all of those classes and passed them, you will either stay here for further training, or sent elsewhere, depending on all of the magical talents you possess and which instructors are teaching in the facilities around the nation. We even have a facility in Hawaii and Alaska, as well as in each of the American held territories as well." Attaway explained "Although you may be sent abroad, to one of our sister agencies, depending on your training needs, though we shall do our best to keep you in American lands, if that is what you wish."

"I... Uhm.. O-Okay." Connor had wanted to travel outside of the US, and he'd been learning a couple of different languages so that he didn't have to hope that he ran into someone who spoke or at least understood English, if he ever acquired enough money to go wandering abroad, as the young man was keenly aware of how expensive travelling could be, as he'd looked it up after a daydream about being able to backpack across Europe, after he'd just gotten his passport. The young man had been saving up ever since, and had been looking forwards to affording the trip in a little over a year and a half but... Given everything, the young man was convinced that he wouldn't be able to do something like that for a long time. "I... I'll keep all of that in mind, thanks."

She nodded and instructed "You should change into your uniform soon - I will take you to the floor where you'll be receiving a majority of your basic training once you have. I would also recommend that you have something to eat, if you haven't already."

The young angel nodded, responding quietly "I've already had breakfast." Connor got up and went into the spare bedroom to change, coming out in the black shirt and pants, as well as the dark grey tennis shoes, rather surprised to find out that they had regulation shoes, although he supposed that such a thorough uniform was to ensure that they looked the same - at least as much as they could possible make all of them do so. "You're not going to shave my head like they do in the military, are you?" Connor asked as he returned to Agent Attaway.

"No, although wearing your hair short is recommended. If your hair is shoulder length or longer, please keep it neat and away from your face at all times." Attaway instructed, looking at the young man with a surprisingly penetrating stare.

It was a little unnerving, and the young angel supposed that she might be trying to intimidate him into doing or saying something, but the young man couldn't guess what it might be. Connor nodded a little in understanding. "I will keep that in mind. Your instructions are appreciated."

Attaway got up and started to move towards the door, ordering "Come with me, it's time for you to meet your new classmates."

The young man silently sighed before following her out of the door, having distinctly no desire whatsoever to be the least bit social with an undetermined number of people. "If you say so..." Connor grumbled quietly. He was still exhausted and mildly horrified from the events of last night... Or was it very early this morning? And all Connor really wanted to do was to crawl back into bed and sleep for the next three days until he could convince himself that all of this had been one long, horrible nightmare... But the young angel had a suspicion that dragging his feet would cause more problems than it would solve. Part of him wanted to ask if he'd be staying in the dorms with the other students after today was over, or if Haytham was willing, that he'd go back to where the other's temporary quarters were, but the young angel was uncertain as to how well that question would be received, as he remembered that the CEO had impressed upon him very clearly the fact that staying low-key while being trained by the Magical Law Enforcement bureau was key to being able to get to do what you really wanted, once you were finished.

"Oh? You and your dorm mates should become very close over the course of your training - as all of you will be in the same cohort." Attaway responded, glancing over at the tired and introverted young being who was shuffling along a couple of steps behind her.

"... I will keep that in mind..." Connor murmured, trying and failing to suppress a yawn, hiding it behind the hand that wasn't carrying the two bags he'd just been given. "I mostly just want to sleep for a week. Yesterday was long and mostly awful... though meeting Haytham was nice... I've never met another angel before."

Attaway hummed a little, glancing at him again before pulling out a small bottle and holding it out for him to take "This is a wakefulness potion - it's longer lasting and doesn't crash you as hard as caffeine does. Drink it if you wish to, otherwise keep it. I am sure that you'd be able to trade someone something for it, as such things can be quite useful."

"I... Err... Is there a reason why you're offering this to me?" Connor asked, not taking the bottle of strange liquid, wary of taking something from someone without being aware of what their motives were. "Unless this is freely given?"

"You're a rather suspicious young man... Then again, I suppose growing up on the edge of a Fae reserve, receiving gifts is something done with great caution, particularly when a stranger is offering something to you and has not asked for a price." Attaway responded, sounding rather impressed, rather than irritated or offended by the younger being's questions. "The potion is partial thanks for aiding in the capture of the Unseelie being who had been causing so much trouble - and who might have taken young Mir somewhere dark and terrible, had Haytham and yourself not acted in a timely manner."

"I... Alright. I'll take the potion." Connor responded, hesitantly taking the glass bottle, still wary about touching the thing, much less actually drinking it. Drinking potions given to you by a stranger was a good way to end up getting massively screwed over, unless you'd watched the person brew the potion they were giving to you - as well as filling the glass bottle themselves... And even then, only if you knew what potion that they were making. Connor wasn't sure what the chances of this potion actually being something harmful were, but the young man was going to be cautious. From the warnings and veiled implications that Haytham had spoken of, Connor might have been safer, relatively speaking if he had taken the fae up on their offer to vanish into their territory, as the Fae had definite rules and Laws that they had to obey. Mortal beings were not bound in such a way. He tucked the potion into an inner pocket, following Agent Attaway over to the elevators and waiting with her for one of the cars to arrive.

Part of him wondered what she meant by this supposed energy granting potion being part of the reward for helping those kids. Connor debated about whether or not he should say that he really didn't mind protecting the kids, and while a reward was a wonderful thought, was unnecessary as he would have protected anyone who was clearly in peril like they had been to the best of his abilities. Those words were on the tip of his tongue, but before he could say anything to that effect (or reconsider doing so), the leftmost elevator door opened, and a dozen reporters came streaming into the waiting area, looking eager, cameramen running into the room from another elevator that had arrived moments later. There was a lot of shouting and flashing lights.

All of them were surrounding Agent Attaway, and the young angel made a break for the hallway. He darted back into the temporary quarters that Haytham had been assigned to and was allowing Connor to share with him, closing the door behind him and locking it, startled by the noise that he could still faintly hear, wondering what all of the ruckus had been about, thoroughly puzzled and confused by that intense scene.

The temptation to go back to bed proved to be completely overwhelming to the young angel, who changed back into the pajamas he'd been wearing earlier that morning and Connor snuggled back into bed, feeling only a little bit guilty about ditching someone who had to deal with such a fracas... But it wasn't anything that Connor knew how to deal with - and besides, he wasn't an Agent... Not even an agent in training, and if he had his way, he wouldn't be trapped in this facility, although meeting Haytham - who was the only person in this place that Connor had enough contact with to say that he liked the other so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor was brought up to a plain brown door with a silver handle on the first basement level of the facility. The young angel could feel the wards and protective magic that was carved into what must have been every inch of this place. He remembered Haytham's advice to pull his magic in towards himself, concentrating firmly until the intense feeling of being utterly trapped in this place subsided. He couldn't sense the wards and alarm spells much at all, which helped to relax the young man quite a bit... Although he was still a little bit on his guard, as he was wary, particularly since Haytham's warnings and the things that the CEO didn't say but implied by his words to watch out for in this facility.

Agent Attaway knocked once on the door before stepping in, nodding to the instructor who seemed to have just fallen silent. "Good morning Instructor Williams. I have a new student for you. This is Connor Hill." She gestured to Connor, who was holding onto both of the bags that she'd given him earlier rather tightly and was barely inside the doorway.

There were over twenty people sitting down in neat rows, at desks, and all of them, as well as the instructor were all staring at him. Connor took a half-step back, wanting very much to go sprinting down the hallway, as he hated getting attention like this for being new. Why couldn't he have been allowed to come to the lessons at a time where he wasn't disrupting everything? He nodded a little at the instructor and the class at large, taking another half-step backwards.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, cadet Hill?" The instructor responded, as Attaway left, closing the door behind him, and temporarily cutting off Connor's only route of escape, as there was a single window on the far side of the room - but as it was an inward facing window, trying to go that way would be entirely pointless.

"... My name is Connor Hill as you just heard." The young Angel responded, glad that less than a handful of people knew his full name - and no one here did. There was a certain amount of truth to the old wives' tale that if someone knew your full name, they had power over you, and it was never a good idea to give out more information about yourself then absolutely necessary when you lived in close proximity to the Fae. Information was power in a more literal sense, and information was currency - secrets in particular were coveted and could fetch a high price... But the risk was that they could control you to a certain extent with that knowledge. "I hope that we will all get along. I've never been in a city as large as this before."

Connor started to shift towards an open seat - one towards the back of the room to be precise, when the instructor said "Wait a moment, cadet Hill. You've hardly said anything about yourself. Class is there anything that any of you would like to ask your newest team member? Please be sure to state your name if you do ask him a question."

The young man silently sighed and stilled, hoping that no one wanted to know anything more about himself. Unfortunately several hands shot in the air, and the instructor pointed to a black haired, fair skinned young man who, while in the classical sense was quite handsome... Connor could sense a certain malevolence about him that was incredibly disconcerting. The other spoke with a moderate Italian accent "Where are you from? While this town is nothing compared to my home city of Roma, it certainly doesn't compare to the size of New York, or even Boston. I am Cesare Borgia."

Connor had heard some about the Borgia family - a powerful and wealthy Italian family - although why he was being trained here in the US was a mystery to the young angel. He cleared his throat a little, wondering if it was too late to make a break to the door - the instructor could likely magically lock the door at a moment's notice, but would he be able to get out of there before they were able to activate the magical mechanism? No... Being skittish and terrified wouldn't help things. He had to seem as bland and uninteresting as possible, and fleeing like a chicken before a pack of wolves wouldn't help in the least. "You wouldn't have heard of it. There are fewer than a thousand people who live there... It's a several hours long drive from here."

They seemed to take a couple of moments to digest this, and he could see the surprise and confusion on several of their faces. Another classmate's hand shot up just as Connor was beginning to edge towards a seat again, and they were called on "I'm Paul Revere! It's wonderful to meet you, Connor. What specialty program are you hoping to get into, or have you decided yet?" The young man was looking at him with a... Strange intensity that caused the young angel to squirm a little uncomfortably.

"I would like to get into one of the medical programs that they offer." Connor responded, as he had heard that the magical law enforcement bureau did have their own doctors and other medical staff, many of whom were trained by the bureau, or at least their schooling was paid for after they'd gone through basic training, in order to ensure that the medical people who served them were fully loyal.

This caused more muttering than his previous answer did, and a third person waved their hand in the air, speaking as soon as the instructor indicated that they could, saying "That's a surprise. I mean look at how big you are! You look more like a brawler than a fighter." They winked at him in a way that made Connor profoundly uncomfortable "I'm Helen by the way, but my friends call me Ellie. Are you single?"

A dark blush appeared on the young man's face and a startled sound left him before he could stop himself. He just hoped it didn't sound like the embarrassed squeak it was "I... Uhm... I... W-why do you want to know the answer to that question?" He was backing towards the door, and he was fighting the urge to spread his wings and go charging out at full speed. For one thing he'd get stuck in the doorway, or in the rather cramped hallway. The moment passed as it always did, without him giving into that particular temptation.

A young woman spoke up next, sending Helen a glare "I'm Prudence - and ignore her. She does that to everyone to try to see what their reactions are. Most of the others found it flattering up until they realized that she was using her magic against them in order to get them to like her, rather than realizing what an ugly person she is, under that pretty face. What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Oh... Uhm... I like a bit of everything, really. As long as the lyrics aren't too explicit or offensive, if there are lyrics to the song." Connor responded.

Helen started glaring at Prudence, who was glaring right back. "Just because I kissed your boyfriend doesn't mean you get to accuse me of being the class slut! You have no proof that I did any of that. You're just jealous because I'm better liked than you are. Besides, I can't help what my passive magic does to people." She pouted a little and batted her eyes at everyone in the room, including Connor "It's just what I am... On that note, I know that I've already asked you a question but... What sort of magical being are you, or are you human?"

"I refuse to answer that question. I'm not required to give anyone here or anywhere else the answer to that question except for up to three members of the medical staff who have already been informed, in case there are any particular medical or dietary requirements that the kind of magical being I am requires." Connor responded flatly, going from embarrassed and uncomfortable to irritated and uncomfortable.

"Rude! We're going to find out sooner or later, you might as well tell us." Helen responded, pouting at him and staring intensely. "Come on... Surely you can tell us? No one here will judge you. In fact, I'm sure everyone would be happy to tell you what they are, if you tell us what you are. It would be fair, that way."

Connor could feel her magic wash over him, and he almost bared his teeth instinctively at her, his magic flashing a warning at her to back the fuck off. She had some demonic background of some kind - he could almost taste it in her magic. He could feel himself want to react to her presence almost violently, and valiantly tried to suppress that response. Unfortunately, given the incredibly stressful day that he'd had yesterday, and the fact that he was running on six hours of sleep or so at best, the young angel realized that he had lost the fight with his instincts when his magic was flaring around him in a brilliant halo of golden light and he found himself growling at her, as a shining silver sword that appeared out of nowhere was in his hands "Do not presume to use your magic against me, demon." He was pointing it directly at her throat, it's faintly glowing tip almost touching her skin. Connor could feel his wings flare out behind him, spread wide in a threat display.

Helen looked as if she had stopped breathing, her eyes wide and terrified as she stared up at him "I..." She started to say.

Connor cut her off, lifting the sword that he wasn't sure how he'd gotten somehow (the sword wasn't his, but it fit well in his hands - but who was letting him borrow something like this and how did he get it?) to her lips "Still your tongue, demon. I have no desire to hear your lies and attempts at manipulation..." he blinked a little and stepped back, lowering the sword, realizing that it seemed to sing with Haytham's magic... But wasn't the older angel across town? "I... Uhm... Sorry for threatening you, I lost control of my instincts. I'm not entirely sure how I got over to you. But please, don't try to use your magic on me again. I've had an incredibly stressful twenty-four hours and am currently running on very little sleep. I helped deal with the Unseelie who wanted to steal a child from here last night and I'm really not in the mood for further attempted..." He gestured vaguely "Idiocy."

"What unseelie?" All of his classmates asked at almost the exact same time, all of them looking both curious and startled by his revelation of what had been going on last night.

"That's enough for introductions, class. Connor, if you could please banish the weapon that you had summoned and sit down, preferably with your wings closed, find an empty spot to sit at, and we will begin the theory part of the training for today." The instructor cut in, sending Connor an expression that clearly told him to stay quiet about what had really been going on last night - or at least for part of what had happened last night, as for all he knew, more than one terrible event was going on than just the Unseelie who had somehow broken into this facility and was hell bent on retrieving what they believed had been stolen from them - or the agent in question's child, which they had thought was an equivalent exchange of sorts.

"... The sword isn't mine, and I have no idea how to send it away. I'm not sure how I got it in the first place." Connor answered honestly. He wasn't sure how he'd summoned a sword that sung with Haytham's magic, but he'd be sure to return it to the older angel when he came back from his endless meetings tonight, as Connor was still staying with the other, as long as the young angel was aware. At least until the other left the city to work elsewhere.

"I see. Well, please put the sword on my desk and find a suitable spot... Although perhaps away from Cadet Trovus, as the two of your kinds of being seem to be opposing forces of sorts, given what had just happened moments ago, and as neither of you are comfortable with the other, closer proximity will only put the both of you further on edge." The instructor responded, staring Connor as the young angel did as he was told, closing and making his wings insubstantial and then vanish entirely with some effort.

Connor picked an open desk that was towards the back of the class, pulling out the textbook that he saw on everyone else's desks, as well as a notebook and some paper, writing down everything that the instructor was telling them with a shorthand that he'd developed. It was basic magical theory - something that Connor had heard in middle school and again in more depth in high school. He found it incredibly boring to heart, but he had noted that if someone started to nod off in class, Instructor Williams would call on that student and ask them a question about the material that they'd been talking about, to remind the student to focus.

The lesson seemed to go on for an eternity, but after the clock read an hour and a half, they said "And that's the end of the lesson for today. Put away your textbook and notebook and follow me to the next class - as all of you are new here, you will be escorted to each of your classes for the first week. After that it is up to each of you to get to your classes on time - you will be penalized if you are late, although the punishment will depend on the discretion of the instructor in charge of the class. Is that understood?"

Everyone, including Connor, responded with "Yes, instructor Williams." At roughly the same time, making sure to speak loudly enough so that their voices were clearly heard, rather than mumbled, as Williams forced a cadet who was in their view, mumbling to repeat what they said louder several times until they deemed that the student was speaking loudly enough so that they were clearly heard.

"In addition, cadets are not allowed to talk between classes - not even about the course material unless they are in designated areas such as the classrooms they are learning in, or the dorm rooms that they are to study and sleep in. Almost all of you were told these rules when you first came to this facility to be trained three days ago, but I have gotten reports that this cohort is bad at remembering those simple instructions. If it's reported that even one of you is being chatty between classes, all of you will be punished with additional physical training and mandatory study hours, is this understood?" Instructor Williams growled, staring at them with rather intense disapproval radiating from them.

They all responded again with a monotone but clearly stated "Yes, Instructor Williams, that's understood."

The instructor nodded, and took them to the next class, setting a brisk pace as they followed the instructor through the surprisingly labyrinthine hallways - the hallways of the previous floor were not so designed. A soft hum left Connor's lips and though they seemed to be moving quite a distance, he realized something and stopped dead, muttering a spell under his breath, straightening a little with a grin as the illusion spell snapped around them, revealing that all of them had been led to a gym room, and had been briskly walking on treadmills for at least several minutes. The young angel grinned a little to himself, realizing that almost if not all of his classmates were still under the illusion spell.

The angel kept up pace, and reached out for the person closest to him, while doing his best to maintain balance, about to touch them when someone called out from behind him "Don't do that, Cadet Hill. This is an exercise to see which of the cadets realizes that they are under an illusion spell and how long it takes them to realize what is happening to them. Leave them under the spell. They will arrive here at this place in the illusion shortly, and will be instructed to get on the treadmills soon after that."

Connor looked over one shoulder, hands gripping the hand supports of the treadmill as he did so, to see who had been talking to him, realizing that another person in the instructor's uniform had spoken to him. "Oh. Alright. I will keep that in mind."

"You're not the first whose broken out of the illusion spell on their first day - although I suspect that's because you're here because you're legally required to be here, rather than because you hope to join our ranks one day." The instructor responded "I am instructor Jamison - and I will be training all of you on how to recognize and break different kinds of illusions and how to craft your own, if your magic takes to such things."

Connor nodded and responded carefully with "My mom taught me how to recognize illusions and how to get out of quite a number of them since I could crawl... given the area we lived in, it was very important to learn how. I was also taught to break everyone out of an illusion, once out of it myself - and to make sure that I'd broken out of any secondary or tertiary illusions before bringing anyone else out of all of them beforehand. Everyone from where I live knows how to do that. Although some are a lot better at it than others."

"Ah, I see. Well, do be sure to remember not to break anyone out of any illusions that they are under during training hours. However if you do find someone - a cadet or anyone else - who is under an illusion spell when not in training hours, I encourage you to break them out of it and report it immediately to an instructor, or one of the agents, who will be popping in on all of you and speaking with each of you from time to time." Instructor Jamison responded, a small smile appearing on their face at his explanation. Most would take a bit more pride in a skill like that - it is difficult to learn. You shouldn't talk down about what skills you possess, young man."

"... If you say so. I still don't think it's a remarkable gift." Connor responded with a slight shrug. All of his magical abilities were passive - and most of them had to do with healing magic, as far as he knew - it had taken Connor a frustratingly long time to learn how to correctly break himself out of illusions.He could identify that he was an illusion since he was four, and could sense the weak points in them since he was seven... But he'd been twelve before he'd figured out how to get his unruly and stubbornly passive magic to break an illusion spell that had been cast on him. He got quite a bit of teasing about it from the other kids too. Not that Connor ever went anywhere without salt and iron, and it had proven to be a very good idea, despite being relatively far from fae held lands at the moment, and surrounded by protections that might be supposedly spelled to keep such beings out of here.

Instructor Jamison hummed a little before shaking his head and remarking "You seem to be a rather modest young man - although modesty is a virtue, too much can be a problem. Take pride in your accomplishments young man. None of your classmates have been able to wake from the illusions and they've been here almost a full week. Several of them should have noticed something by now, if they are as perceptive as they claim to be."

"Perhaps it's because of the newness of the place that they've been brought to? And we've been bombarded by so much information... I doubt that they would suspect that they've been put under an illusion spell to be tested." Connor responded, having wished that he'd thought that the illusion spell might be a test and thus pretend that he was unaware of it, so that he didn't catch someone's attention.

"Hmph. If they make it through the course and graduate, they might become agents of the Magical Law Enforcement bureau, and they will need to realize that their senses are being messed with, as there are quite a few criminals who use such spells in order to confuse the people who are trying to track them down in order to appear innocent, or to lead them into a trap of some kind. Constant vigilance." Jamison responded, shaking his head a little again.

"I suppose that's a good point... Even if they... We've just begun our training." Connor responded with a small shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was a blur of classes. They were taken to a cafeteria looking room for lunch - and after each lesson, the illusion spell was put on the class, and while Connor had been briefly tempted to pretend to not to realize that he was under an illusion spell, the young angel decided that he'd much rather know how to actually get to where they were going, rather than pretend to be oblivious. Besides, he did his best to stay quiet, or mimic his classmates' confused muttering about how strange the hallways of this facility were set up - at least on this floor. Connor couldn't tell if anyone else had broken out of the illusion or not, and didn't want to hint at it, as he'd been instructed not to.

The sword that he'd accidentally summoned in the morning would appear in each of the rooms that Connor was in, if he stayed there for more than five minutes, although none of the rest of the instructors seemed to really care about it's existence, given that no one was being threatened with it. Once the final class was over, Connor drifted towards the back of the line of agents in training, wondering if any of them were here because they were arch mage level beings as well. Then again, if any of them were how likely was it for any of them to realize that they weren't the only ones? Connor guessed that the instructors would rather that the arch mage powered young beings would rather think that they were isolated, and do their best to appear to be of a similar power level to their peers, rather than to show off and potentially get isolated by their classmates for being so much stronger than everyone else.

The young angel walked over to the elevators, slipping inside one of them before any of the others realized that he'd gone. Connor hoped to at least return the sword that radiated Haytham's magic to the other - although how he'd been able to summon it, Connor couldn't even begin to guess. Perhaps the other had crafted a summonable sword for him to use if he felt that he was being threatened? But while it was a wonderful gesture, it was a slightly odd one as well, given that the two of them hadn't met before very recently... And it would have made a bit more sense if the older angel had mentioned crafting the word for him, it that's indeed what the other had done.

He knocked on the door to Haytham's quarters before calling out "Are you back from your meetings, Haytham?"

Connor heard shuffling from behind the door, and the older angel appeared, smiling a little at him and motioning for him to come inside "I'm glad to see you again - the magical pick-me-up in the breakfast that you made for me was exactly what I needed to get through the day, Â and thank you for it."

"You're welcome - I hadn't intended to put any of my magic in the food - then again unless I'm concentrating on deliberately not doing that, my magic tends to seep into whatever it is that I'm making - especially if it's food. By the way, I somehow summoned a sword in class today... It's got your magic though." Connor responded, carefully setting the sword down on the table, as he tilted the hilt of the blade towards the other.

The CEO's eyebrows moved upwards a little as he lightly touched the blade with one of his fingers, humming a little "That's... I haven't seen this in quite some time... And you were able to summon it? Were you trying to reach for a weapon, or were you in a moment of high stress and it came to you?"

"... One of my classmates has a demonic heritage, and they were trying to use their magic on me in order to influence either my mental or emotional state on purpose. I was resisting their magic... but they were pushing hard and my instincts didn't take kindly to someone trying so blatantly to manipulate me like that, I guess. The next thing I know, I've got a sword in my hands and the tip of the blade's at their throat... And my wings were all fluffed out and spread as wide as they could go." Connor answered, fidgeting with his hands a little, frowning unhappily "I hadn't wanted to reveal what I was so soon, especially since none of my classmates have deigned to do the same, which think is more than a little unfair, but it's not anything I can change for now."

The older angel's bright blue eyes darkened a little, and Connor could have sworn that the other had growled - but just for a moment or two, before Haytham shook his head a little and hummed in response "I have met a couple of beings who have demonic heritage, and I've found that I have an instinctual inclination to argue and disagree with them on any and every topic that comes up, regardless on whether or not I actually do disagree. It is... More than a little bit of a pain to deal with. I would recommend that you ask this classmate or yours to please not attempt such cowardly manipulations in your presence."

Connor nodded, noting how much more tense Haytham was after he'd told the other about the demonic being "I'll try to phrase that in a bit more of a diplomatic tone - as most of our classmates seem to like this demonic being, or at least enjoy the effects that their magic has on their minds at least. I'd talk to the instructors about it... But I'm not sure how to bring it up, or how much of it is due to something that they are doing on purpose, or if it's something intrinsic as to how their magic words, and not something that they can easily control on their own."

Haytham hummed a little before shaking his head "They should have a measure of control over their power, as well as an awareness of the effect that it has on others. They may be trying to ingratiate themselves with their fellow cadets - as well as perhaps even oping to be able to affect the instructors - who should be unaffected by such things, but I... Wouldn't entirely count on that, as they are not infallible, either. Much as they would like to pretend that they were, or imply as such to you and the other cadets."

The young angel nodded, before saying "I wonder if the instructors are letting them do so... After all, they're putting illusion spells on all of us, to see if we're aware enough of our surroundings to realize that something isn't as it seems. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one in the class who's figured it out, but the others who do know have probably been instructed not to warn the other cadets about said illusion spells..."

"That is possible, I remember that they had several tests along with the more traditional tests that they had all of us run through. I was able to spot some of them for what they were and ignored them for a time but... There were others that I likely missed entirely. For good or otherwise I don't know." The older angel responded, sending Connor a small smile. "I was just finishing up dinner - have you had anything?"

"I had a bit, but the food at the cafeteria is... Bland, to say the best about it." Connor grimaced "I'd be delighted to eat with you, if you don't mind."

"Not in the least." The CEO responded. The two of them headed into the kitchen, and the younger angel started to get the things that they needed for the dinner that Haytham had made - it looked and smelled like some sort of delicious stew that caused Connor's stomach to rumble and his mouth to water in anticipation.

Once everything was set out, and the two of them had served themselves, Haytham asked "I will be leaving late tomorrow... But I would like to stay in contact with you, if you're amenable." The other seemed to be a little hesitant, but hopeful.

"I'd like to be able to keep talking to you, once you get away from this crazy place. I have my phone and my charger on me, so I should be able to keep in contact that way... So long as they don't take my phone or it doesn't mysteriously grow legs." Connor responded. He didn't like the idea of living in a dorm with half of his classmates - it sounded cramped and unpleasant... But it wasn't as if he had much of a choice, unless he could somehow get trained at a different facility - besides he had no idea if that sleeping arrangement was standard with all of the facilities that held training areas, or if it was how this one was set up.

"Wonderful. From my experience, so long as you keep what you most care for close, and ensure that you've completely closed the small bags of holding that they give you, then no one will be able to steal, or borrow your things, as the bags of holding are keyed to each cadet's individual magical signature, once they're held by said recruit." Haytham explained. The two of them exchanged numbers, and Connor called the number that the CEO gave him, just in case he'd hit a wrong button somewhere.

Haytham's eyes danced with amusement as Connor's name flashed on his screen, answering it after a moment "Good evening, Connor."

"Good evening, Haytham." The younger angel responded, unable to stop himself from grinning a little. This was a little silly, but levity was something that he desperately needed at the moment. They both ended the call after a couple of moments and ate together. They talked about how their days' had gone, allowing the conversation to lull at times, comfortable with the companionable silence that sprung up between the two of them occasionally.

~

In the six months that passed since Connor had been brought to the Jameson Building - as the facility that he'd been learning and more or less confined to since he'd been taken here - the young angel had learned a great deal, both about what the instructors had been teaching them, as well as his fellow cadets... Not that Connor intended on joining the organization that had brought him here and sent his mom who knew where for community service. He'd also learned quite a bit about Haytham too. The older angel was devastatingly clever, very charming and had a subtle warmth. His public persona - that of a ruthless if moral CEO did have some truth to it, but he was far from the ice king that the media so often painted him as. Connor was looking forwards to the upcoming weekend, as Ziio should be able to call him this weekend, as the final day of her community service sentence was ending on Friday. Â Haytham was going to be in the city in a little over two weeks, and Connor hoped that they'd be able to catch up in person, at least for a little while. He was very much aware that the CEO was an incredibly busy person, and was still mildly stunned as to why the other seemed to be interested in spending any time with him - as they did email and call one another regularly. It was flattering and wonderful, though.

The members of his cohort were... An interesting group, and he was quietly terrified of just what Cesare would do, if he did manage to complete the program and was accepted as a full agent. The Italian was clever, tactical and charming. He was also a ruthless bastard who enjoyed tormenting others in a variety of ways, although he was very careful not to push beyond the limits that were in place - although he did occasionally toe the line a little, depending on his mood and how much he felt that someone had insulted him (whether or not they actually had). It was equal parts fascinating and horrifying to watch how many of his fellow cadets fell for Cesare's charms.

Curiously, neither Prudence nor Helen were taken in by Cesare's charms, and though neither of the two of them particularly liked the other, they'd formed a truce with one another. Connor'd also formed a truce with Helen, as the three of them watched one another's backs in classes and did their best to study and train with one another outside of classes, as the three of them were some of Cesare's favorite targets.

Those who weren't in Cesare's orbit tended to try to avoid the three of them outside of class time, as they didn't want to get involved in the schism that was forming between their two groups. Connor would occasionally suggest to either Prudence or Helen that it might be best if the three of them tried to bury the animosity between them and Cesare. "I'm not saying that we have to like him or lick his boots, but... We're going to be stuck together for at least another three months, and heavens forbid he actually manages to make it through the program and become a full agent... We might have to deal with him in the future - where he might have power over one or more of us and... He doesn't seem to be the type of person who forgets grudges that he holds against other people... And neither does he seem like the sort of person who wouldn't..." Connor paused speaking for several moments as he glanced around the cafeteria - looking above and behind him as well, before dropping his voice to barely above a whisper - not that he'd been talking loudly before "Wouldn't try to take advantage of such a situation, given what he was like when he was the classroom captain for the recruit Olympics two weeks ago."

Prudence and Helen both winced as they remembered that nightmare. Their class happened to place first in all of the categories - but Cesare had been singularly unpleasant towards the three of them - as well as several of those who weren't utterly enamored of him and made their antipathy towards him clear. Helen cleared her throat a little before responding "But will he accept anything but us groveling at his feet, begging for his magnanimous forgiveness? I'm not going to crawl on my belly for him, on the off chance that he does make it all the way through the program. He's an absolute nightmare and bending to his will isn't going to deflate his oversized ego any."

"That's not what I said." Connor pointed out, before sighing a little in frustration "... Although I'm fairly sure that you're right and that he'll see us trying to stop what might be an all out passive-aggressive war between classmates as a submission of sorts, and I remember what he manipulated Val and Pat into doing in order to prove that they really wanted to stop fighting with him." He shuddered a little, a dark frown appearing on his face as he tried to push those memories aside.

Prudence hummed a little before responding "It's only a few more months, and even though most of our classmates seem to love him... Or at least they hope to ride on his coat tails in order to get to where they want to go, the instructors don't favor him and his inner circle over us, or us over them, so I don't see why we have to try... Then again I know that you tend to try to go for more peaceful solutions. Even if he does manage to complete the program, I overheard him bragging to his sycophants that he plans on going for the recon and retrieval squad - in terms of dealing with magical beings who are actively causing problems in one way or another... and unless I'm reading you two wrong, none of the three of us are ever going to be part of that group. I certainly don't intend to go for that."

Helen nodded before pointing out "I wouldn't be so sure about that - you're really good at tracking people, and you've got an innate sense of whatever area you're in, especially if you've spent a couple of days somewhere. You were able to complete the blind maze course in under an hour and a half- none of the rest of us were able to get close to that. They might insist that you try out recon and retrieval, at least for a couple of years. And I hope to become one of their undercover agents - it sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm good at blending into my surroundings."

Connor smiled a little at that, having guessed that both of them were here because they'd wanted to be, rather than because they were legally obligated to. "And both of you might have contact with members of the recon and retrieval team, if you aren't going to be on it... As will I, as a member of the medical staff... If what the instructors have been rather heavily hinting at are any indication of where they want me to go."

"Well, you are the adorable angel of mercy. I've met six year olds who had a scarier magical aura than you." Helen teased lightly, a small grin appearing on her face as she gently nudged Connor in the ribs with an elbow.

"Hey! It's not my fault I just have healing magic, no more than you can help that you can mess with people's emotions." Connor grumbled, glaring playfully at his friend and shifting away from her. "Lusty demon that you are."

"Hahaha. You know you love me, you big grump." Helen responded, smiling a little "Besides my kid sibling is rather terrifyingly good at setting things on fire when they're mad or upset. They're getting better at controlling it, though, from the letters that they send me."

Prudence cleared her throat, glancing briefly towards the far door before muttering "Idiots at eight o'clock. We need to head out of here before they spot us... Besides we need to study for that magical defense theory final that's coming up in two days."

Both Connor and Helen nodded, getting up without glancing over at whoever it was who had just come in - as looking at them would only invite trouble - as depending on who it was, they might take the three of them looking at them as a sign to come over and try to start trouble. The three of them dropped their trays off at the designated spot, and Connor snagged three apples, handing one to Prudence and Helen, murmuring "The outdoor courtyard two doors down from here is completely clear of people - we'll be able to snag a table, and we're less likely to be bothered, than at the library. I overheard that his majesty, the ever brilliant Cesare Borgia will be holding court there during the entirety of the lunch hour."

"... How do you know that about the courtyard being empty?" Prudence and Helen responded. Prudence continued "When you're on guard, it's eerie how you can predict when we need to move spots, even before one of the idiots comes by, or Borgia does. How do you do that? Is it a precognitive ability?"

"Nope. I can see through walls at will, and can sense when there are enemies nearby, and Borgia and his minions certainly count as they're unfriendly and will cause us trouble if they find us." The young angel casually responded, forgetting for a couple of moments that they weren't aware of that. "I can also see the wards that run through this place when I'm using my second sight, in addition to being able to see through walls, but I can always sense that they're there. It took me some time getting used to the feel of them. I felt kinda trapped in this place for months, although that feeling's more or less gone away."

"Dude. Connor. That is an awesome ability!" Helen whispered, her eyes shining with utter fascination and curiosity. "I have so many questions about how it works but I promise I won't ask them here. Let's get going to the courtyard to study."

Prudence nodded in agreement "Do you know if it's something that all angels can do, or is it a bloodline thing? ... Ah.. Wait... I'll ask those questions when we're someplace quieter."

"Thanks. I don't really know. I've only ever met one other angel, and we weren't able to really compare abilities very much." Connor answered honestly as the three of them left for the courtyard.


	9. Chapter 9

As far as Connor could tell, he did fairly well on his theoretical exams. He aced the physical ones without much effort, though he did do his best not to finish too much faster than several of his other classmates - although the young angel couldn't resist the temptation to beat Cesare's time in the mile run as well as in the obstacle course, despite knowing that the pompous, irritating Italian might get petty about someone besting him in anything for very long. But the young man was determined not to think about his irritating classmate - how so many found him to be charming, Connor genuinely didn't understand. It was a cool, but clear Saturday, and Connor was glad that he'd been sure to stretch before climbing this tree, as it had been far too long since he'd climbed one last.

The young angel was currently in a tree, as they hadn't been told that they weren't allowed to climb the trees in the large outdoor courtyard that was surrounded entirely by buildings. He had noticed that several of the upper floors opened into this courtyard, and Connor had scaled the tallest tree as high up as he was reasonably sure was safe, as he had figured out that his reception was a lot better, than if he was on the ground, and especially compared to when he was inside the facility. Â Connor waited anxiously for his mom to call - the time that she'd promised that she'd try to call him came and went. The young angel texted her, as he had remembered that she had been in a different time zone, when she'd been sent off to do community service... But that she'd try to get home before calling him. Connor pulled out the letter that she'd sent him, re-reading it, just to confirm that he had the date and time correct.

Connor did his best not to worry about why she hadn't called or texted him back - there could be any number of reasons as to why she hadn't called him yet - not the least of which being that she might have been delayed from getting home as the train that she'd gotten a ticket for... Or her phone needed to be charged.

He shifted positions on the tree that he was still waiting in, and a voice called out, loud and clear "Cadet Hill, will you please report to the administrator's office immediately."

The young angel frowned a little at that, before making his way down the tree, as he knew that if he didn't show up, someone would be sent to fetch him, which would entail getting scolded for being slow in doing as instructed... And as he was hoping that he'd be able to talk to his mom.. Which wasn't something that he was strictly allowed to do, beyond writing letters to send to her once a week. That was another reason why he'd tried to find the tallest tree in the courtyards that he and the other students were allowed to use, but tended to not do so, as they were rather far from the training floors that they were allowed on.

He arrived at where he was supposed to be within five minutes, and the young angel knocked once on the door before opening it and entering. Connor also stood at attention, despite not wanting to, as he waited for the administrator to acknowledge his presence. The young angel had absolutely no desire to be part of this organization once he finished the mandatory training program, but there was an unfortunate possibility that he might be pushed into becoming one of their medical staff - but Connor hoped that he might be able to escape this organization after a couple of years of service, at most.

The administrator looked up briefly at him, as they returned to working on the paperwork in front of them. Once they finished the page, they set down their pen and gestured to one of the seats, asking him to "Sit, please. I have some rather unpleasant news to share with you."

"... Yes sir." Connor responded, sitting down one to the left of the seat that the administrator had directly indicated that he might wish to sit down in, as it was a subtle way that he could rebel, while seeming to be following what he was supposed to do. "What is it?"

In response, the administrator pulled out a tablet from their desk and set it on the desk in front of the young angel, pulling up a news clip that was dated at a couple of hours old, at most "Watch this. It will... Explain what has happened better than I could."

A reporter wearing a smart black suit was holding a microphone and they spoke up "I have more information on the terrible train crash that happened at two am today, Jim. They were both commuter trains, headed in opposite directions. The midnight train headed from Detroit to Oklahoma City, and the midnight train from Oklahoma city to Detroit crashed into one another. Why this happened, despite all of the safety precautions in place, is still a mystery. There are dozens dead and at least a hundred more are injured."

The video clip ended, the screen fading to black, and a chill ran down Connor's spine as he glanced up at the administrator. His mouth was suddenly incredibly dry, and the young angel asked "Is... Do you know if... What condition is my mom in?" She had been scheduled to be on one of those trains, and given the grave expression on the administrator's face, Connor had a horrible feeling that she had in fact, been on one of those trains.

"She's at one of the local hospitals, although we've only been able to get some preliminary information about her condition... KaniehtÃ­:io Hill was rushed to a nearby emergency room due to the injuries that she's sustained. We will keep you up to date on her condition as we get the information, but given how badly she was injured..." The administrator responded, pausing for several moments "I won't sugar coat this for you. She might die - and she's not the only one. There are many people who are injured. I have informed you of this, not only because one of your relatives is close to dying, is that we would like your permission in order to use the sunstones that you filled with magic to aid the healers in the area, to help them heal those who have been badly injured in the train crash. I would also provide you with additional gemstones with which to fill, so that they too, would be sent to those in desperate need."

A horrified expression appeared on Connor's face, and the young man nodded anxiously responding with "Of... Of course I'd let you use those sunstones - and to fill more of them up to send to them! Such.. S-Such an accident is awful!"

"Thank you, Cadet Hill." The administrator responded, hitting a button and relaying that information to someone before continuing "If you accidentally overdo filing the magical stones - which I would not recommend doing - you will be excused from classes until you recover. However if you hold back some of your magical energy and allow yourself to rest, you will be able to fill more on subsequent days, until those who've been injured in this awful accident have been healed enough to recover on their own."

"I... Yes sir. I... I'll do my best!" the young angel promised, dark brown eyes shining with tears that he refused to let fall. He would be able to help his om and some of the other victims of this train crash "I... I know it's kind of selfish to ask but... W-will you make sure that at least one of the sunstones is used to help stabilize my mom?"

"Of course, that's one of the reasons why I had you brought in here." The administrator responded "If you will follow me, I will take you to where several dozen stones have been set out for you to fill. I don't expect you to fill every gemstone that you see, and please try not to force your magic into the stones until you pass out, as that is very unhealthy."

Connor nodded, jumping up to his feet and following the other down the hall, into an elevator, and down to an unmarked door. "I will keep that in mind, sir." Everyone who was above him in rank was called sir, whether they were men, women or didn't identify as either, or somewhere in between.

The young angel grabbed the first stone, concentrating hard with a deep frown appearing on his face as he started to fill the gems, determined to do his best to fill as many as he could handle - he would have tomorrow to recover, if he overdid things a little. Connor did his best to monitor how much energy he was putting into the stones, having realized after a little bit that if he slowed down the amount of magical energy that he was pouring into the stone, it was easier to fill them. Connor paused for a couple of moments as he realized that he'd filled twice the number of stones that he had filled when he'd taken the entrance test - then again, the twelve stones that he'd filled were the only ones that had been in the room. Connor also decided to check in on how he was feeling, as the young angel knew that he could tend to forget himself while working on things.

A soft sigh left his lips as he shook his head a little. He was surprisingly tired, and while part of him felt like the gemstones that he'd filled weren't nearly enough but... As Connor reached for yet another one and started to pour his magic into it, a huge yawn left him as he rubbed his eyes. He finished filling the final gemstone before getting up, bracing himself against the table, as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. Connor stumbled out of the room, telling the Agent who was standing at the door that "I... Filled all the stones I could... 'm gonna go pass out now. I don't care that it's half past noon." before staggering over to the dorm, into his assigned bed, falling face down into the only semi-comfortable cot, falling asleep within a couple of minutes.

~

Connor was rather uncharitably woken up by someone yanking the blanket that he'd wrapped himself up in, in his sleep, causing him to roll off of the bed, waking him as his back Â hit the floor. Cesare was smirking at him, blanket in hands and mocking him with "You really shouldn't sleep in so late, Hill. I understand that you Americans can be so lazy, but they punish that here. You should thank me for waking you, rather than telling the instructors that you decided to sleep on one of your days off. We all know how pushy they get about us not being active for at least part of our days off."

The dark haired angel's eyes flashed with irritation, and he bared his teeth at the other, resisting the temptation to grab the smug Italian vampire and fling him bodily across the room, as while that sounded satisfying, violence was very rarely a good answer, and he would kick up the biggest stink about it... And as no less than a half-dozen of his adoring (or scheming) sycophants were in the room with him, he knew that they would say whatever Cesare wanted them to, especially since it would either be blackmail material for Borgia to hold over him so that he did as the vampire wanted... Or have him end up in a shitload of trouble for attacking a fellow cadet. "I am not in a mood to deal with you, Borgia. I exercised earlier today and did something for the administrator that you are wholly incapable of."

"Oh? And just what is it that you can do that I can't? You can't light much more than a candle with your magic, and your shield is the most laughably pathetic of our entire cohort. Your attack magic spells are... Well, I've met tiny children who can use offensive spells better than you can. While you do have some physical capabilities, even in that, you can't compare to me, if you don't count the fact that you can fly in a bipedal form, as I certainly don't. I'm not even sure _how_ you were able to qualify in the entrance tests." Borgia taunted, moving closer and trying to touch Connor- grabbing at one of his shoulders.

"Try to touch me again and I will launch you through a wall, Borgia, exhausted though I am." The young angel growled, dodging the other's clammy hand before standing up and deliberately looming in the other's space "I have healing magic, you idiot. You do intend to complete this program and become a Magical Law Enforcement agent, don't you? Although since you love Italy so much and can't wait to get home, why the hell are you even here in the first place?"

"I do intend to complete the program - I was requested to see what the American training program was like - as I am also training in the Italian Magical Law Enforcement agency program as well. And is the fact that you have healing magic supposed to scare me? Oh no... Â You can heal bruises and banish headaches." Borgia sneered "I can't say that it's a terrifying prospect, and I would love to hear why you think I should be the least bit afraid of you."

Irritation rose to eclipse the exhaustion that was running through him, and Connor stepped closer to the other "What is one of the main rules that they have for us in regards to interacting with our fellow cadets as well as with the agents and Enforcement agency staff? Don't anger the medical staff, particularly those who have healing magic? Do you want to know why that is?"

Borgia went quiet for a moment, before smirking confidently at him "That's because they want us to be sure to be courteous to everyone... Especially to those who are weaker and in need of our protection! I see... Is that why you're being so stubborn? I have heard that some young healers can be incredibly stubborn and combative with those who have differing kinds of magic... Especially someone like me, as I have combat oriented magic almost entirely, although I do know enough defensive magic to create stable shields that can withstand several hits before failing, and that's before we've even finished basic training."

"That might be a reason, but it's not the main one. You see - medical personnel know better then most how different beings tick. What their strengths and weaknesses are. How to help... But also where is most deadly, and what kills fastest.. Or kills slowly, but painfully and inexorably." Connor responded, stalking towards Borgia, who had gone very quiet at his words. "They know spells to numb pain - or paralyze a patient, but keep them conscious and feeling what's happening to them. Aware, but utterly unable to do anything but talk and breathe."

"I... J-just what... What are you saying?" One of Borgia's lackeys stuttered out, drawing Connor's attention to them for a moment.

He stared hard at the person, until they squirmed and shied away a little from the two of them. Connor looked back at Borgia, stalking closer to the miserable bastard, as Borgia had apparently taken the opportunity to flit ten feet away from him, like the coward he really was. "What I'm saying is... It's unwise to upset those who are tasked with keeping you whole and healthy... Especially as one day, your life might be in their hands. It's best to be sure that they like you." Connor's fingertips were glowing faintly with his magic, but he reigned himself in. He refused to be as petty and thoughtlessly cruel as Borgia was... And besides, his magic was dangerously low and if he tried to do anything of what he implied he might be able to do, it would likely cause him to pass out on the floor, and the spell would (probably) break and he'd be helpless to whatever Borgia might scheme in revenge.

"You're such a figlio di puttana!" Borgia cursed, his bright eyes full of anger and an emotion that Connor couldn't name and didn't exactly care enough to try to read deeply into. The Italian was hot headed and temperamental at best. It was incredibly difficult for Connor to try to read him when the other was cocky and confident enough to lower his guard enough to be easily read. "I get your point. You leave me and my friends alone, and I will leave you and Â your girlfriends be. Although I'm rather surprised as isn't Prudence set to marry someone? Then again, I don't know what arrangements those two have."

"I... What? I'm... We're not dating one another. I'm not sure where you got the idea that because I am friends with Prudence and Helen, it means that the two of us are dating. You are aware of the fact that men and women can be friends without being lovers or carrying those sorts of feelings for one another secretly?" Connor responded, vaguely horrified at that implication. He and Helen were starting to actually become friends - united against a common asshole, as they were but the Â idea that they would become lovers was laughable. Besides, she was married to two very cute people, and had been for years... Prudence was very much in love with her Warren, and intended to return to the small farming town that they lived in as the resident Magical Law Enforcement agent. She'd gotten in to the program partially on the recommendation of her town's current agent, who was going to be retiring in less than ten years, and wanted a capable and kind replacement. Although why his thoughts immediately jumped to Haytham at the possibility of a romantic partner, Connor couldn't say. "Although I will take you up on that offer of truce - if it truly means that you won't bother us in or outside of classes... Or tell or manipulate your... Friends into doing so either."

"Very well then." Borgia scoffed, though he didn't sound nearly as pompous and full of himself as usual. The other started to walk away, muttering darkly to himself in Italian as his lackeys followed three steps behind him.

While part of Connor knew that he really should go find Prudence and Helen, he was exhausted still, and crawling into bed sounded like such a fantastic idea. A sigh left the young angel as he made sure that his clothes were fairly decent - as he had slept in his informal uniform. As he didn't want to spend a pointless amount of time wandering around trying to find the both of them, Connor activated his second sight, catching two familiar and reassuring blue forms in the distance - almost but not quite out of his sight line. The young angel switched his sight back to normal and headed directly towards where the two of them were, periodically checking with his second sight that they were still there.

~

They were in an empty classroom, going through flashcards and looked up as he entered. "Hey... I'm going to take a nap on the couch over there. Good news is I might have managed to get Borgia to back off a little... Bad news is I might have encouraged him to pester us more." Connor explained as he went over to the surprisingly comfortable couch, flopping down on it and arranging himself on it so that he was as comfortable as possible.

"... What did you do? I hope that you didn't try to sell him on the whole we should be peaceful classmates trying to muddle through the last of the basic training and then probably never see one another again plan, did you?" Helen asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nope. I implied that I could paralyze him with a spell and do terrible things to him if I wanted to." Connor responded, equal parts tired and slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to snap at Borgia like that - he was worried about his mom (although he'd always been worried about her, since the moment he'd found out that they'd be separated for a prolonged period of time as the young angel wasn't sure what they'd try to make her to do, and Connor hoped that she'd be okay) as she was in the hospital, possibly close to death and the only thing Â that he could do was fill up those damned gemstones and hope that at least some of the energy in one of them went to healing her.

"Holy fuck that's amazingly cold Connor." Helen responded, her voice low and sounding as if she was genuinely impressed by his threat "... Could you do it, if you wanted to?"

"Yes, actually. Not right now as I've got enough magical energy to fill a thimble at the moment. Not that I would do such a thing, unless he needed to go into surgery where he needed to be awake. There are several procedures that require awake patients, despite the fact that surgery's being done to them." Connor responded with a shrug. "I've read that there are a number of spells that can accomplish the job - almost all of them are light spells and all of them are healing magic. Not that I'd do that... I'd likely just summon one of his ancestors to annoy him to death."

The way that both of them were staring at him was strange. "What do you mean when you say that, Connor? About summoning a ghost?" Prudence asked after an awkwardly long silence.

"You... Both of you do realize that certain forms of necromancy are healing magic, and resurrection is both a necromantic and healing art - as is summoning spirits. Not that I've looked into that aspect of healing very much, beyond what was at the local library. It's fascinating as to how much crossover there is." The young angel responded with a shrug. "You... You both are aware that not all healing is light magic... And that light and dark magic are simply that... Not necessarily good versus bad?"

"I... I hadn't quite considered the full implications of all of that." Prudence and Helen both admitted.

The latter responded "I thought you disliked me because I had quite a bit of dark magic?" and Helen looked very uncertain as she said that, seemingly regretting asking already.

"I didn't dislike you because you had dark magic... I didn't like you at first because you were trying to use your magic to manipulate my mind or at least my emotions, and the two are closely intertwined within everyone. I also had an instinctive distrust of you - which you've admitted to feeling towards me, before we started to get to know one another." Connor explained with little shrug. "If either of you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap now - please wake me if you both plan on leaving the room, or it's been an hour."

"Alright, we will." Helen responded, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

To Connor, it felt like several eternities passed since he'd found out that his mom was in a critical condition. On the weekends, he would fill up as many gemstones as he could in the hopes that one of them would be sent to help her heal. It wasn't that he didn't care about the suffering of others - he empathized quite a bit but... No one would tell him how Â she was doing, and he'd yet to receive a phone call or text from her... And she hadn't been able to even send him a postcard. The young angel tried to comfort himself with the fact that Cesare - as promised - had backed off, and that none of his lackeys seemed to think that harassing them would get that person in better standing with the supposedly charming bastard.

Today was a Friday - the mail day - and Connor waited anxiously for a letter from Ziio, or at least a postcard. Something to tell him that she was at least somewhat okay. Everyone received something, and though his last name was towards the front of the alphabet, somehow his name was called out last of everyone to come up and collect his mail. The young angel went through the three letters - he'd gotten another letter from Kanen that he'd reply to, something from Haytham... And there, in his mom's strangely shaky handwriting, was a letter from her. Connor breathed an audible sigh of relief and opened her letter first, making sure that he was away from the others - as though he didn't expect any of them to read over his shoulders, Connor didn't trust himself not to turn into a blubbery mess, depending on what she'd written.

_ Dear son, _

_ I've been at the hospital for the past several weeks, and I apologize for not being able to write to you sooner. They confiscated my phone as soon as I was admitted, as they said that the electronics would interfere with the medical equipment that they needed to use to see if I was bleeding internally. I'm going to be released today, and I can sense that some of the gems that the doctors here are using to stabilize some of the worst patients here have your magic in them. I'm not sure how they convinced you to pour so much of your magic into so many stones, but I hope that you are being careful and safe. _

_ I have a cast on one of my arms, and I'm still arguing with the administrative staff over where my phone has disappeared off to, as they say that my phone was unfortunately lost in the huge in rush of patients that they received after the train... Accident. _

_ But enough about that, how are you doing? Studying diligently in classes I hope? And will you tell me more about this mysterious person that has you so smitten? I would very much like to hear more about them, too. _

_ With love, _

_ Ziio _

A breath of relief left Connor, and a warm smile appeared on his face as he barely managed to resist the temptation to press the letter to his chest. He was glad that she was doing well, although he wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to imply about the unfortunate train accident... But then again, Ziio had been on the train, and she might have heard or seen something that pointed towards the trains crashing together not being an unfortunate happenstance but something a bit darker than that. He really hoped that wasn't true, as it meant that more than a couple of people had been involved, as there were a number of checks and balances that train companies used in order to prevent something like this from happening.

Connor carefully refolded his mom's letter and tucked it into a pocket, glancing around at his classmates, noting that everyone else had immediately stopped whatever it was that they'd been doing, and started to read the letters that they'd received. Everyone had at least one letter or small box to go through, and the young angel glanced at the unopened letters from Kanen and Haytham, deciding to sit at one of the tables, so that he could jot down a few things that he wanted to be sure he wanted to mention to his mom in response to her letter in the little pocket notebook that he carried with him wherever he went, before opening Kanen's letter.

_ Raton, _

_ I still think that you should report the smug bastard who's been causing you so much grief. If the instructors are as good as the Bureau of Magic claims that they are, then they should be neutral and aware of what that classmate of yours is up to. But then again, they might be allowing him to throw his weight around in the classroom to see how everyone responds - and he is clearly demonstrating leadership skills. He's a piece of shit from what you've told me about him, but he's clearly trying to prove himself to be the best in the class that you guys share. _

_ Then again, you could always hit him with a sleeping spell if you wake up early before classes, and that might get him into some trouble as well... But they might be monitoring you guys for stuff like that and it might be more trouble than it's worth... And the fucker might respond in kind, as I still hope that he's decided that while all of you are in the dorms, that it's neutral grounds, and that he won't cause too much crap for you to deal with then. _

_ How's the training going? Do you think you'll be able to head back home soon, or are they going to keep you there for a while longer? I hope that everything else is going well for you. And in regards to what you asked earlier - I was able to get the scholarship to Yale! I've got a full ride, provided that I keep my grades up and do my best to participate in the sports team that I qualified for... And before you pester me about possibly causing terrible injuries to myself, I know how to move safely... Besides, I will always keep that good health charm that you made me when we were kids. I'm going to be starting my first year in undergrad soon! _

_ I hope you're having some fun in that dreary place you were dragged off to. _

_ Kanen _

Connor chuckled softly at his friend's letter, glad that the other was in such a good mood, if rolling his eyes a little at the slight teasing. He could practically hear the other's voice as he read the letter - the same as he had when he'd read his mom's letter. He folded up Kanen's letter, tucking it into a different pocket before jotting down notes for a full letter - both of which he'd write when he had a bit more privacy, as while he wasn't going to write anything that might get him into trouble - he'd rather no one be tempted to peek over one of his shoulders to read what he was writing... Not that Connor thought that he was that interesting, but more for his own peace of mind.

Haytham didn't often send Â him letters, and the younger angel had kept each of the half-dozen letters that the other had given him safely in a folder inside one of his two bags of holding. He'd kept the letters that his mom and Kanen had sent him in the same folder as well. Connor marveled at how neat and elegant Haytham's handwriting was - it looked like the other had used a calligraphy pen to write the addresses, and it took the young man a couple of moments to shake off the surprising amount of nervousness that was running through him... Due in part to the fact that when Borgia taunted him about dating Prudence and Helen... For some bizarre reason, Connor's mind had immediately jumped to Haytham, rather than anyone else.

_ Dear Connor, _

_ I'm glad that the advice that I'd given you earlier is working for the most part. As I should have mentioned to you in an upcoming email, I will be visiting the facility that you are staying at, and I will be sure to be visiting on a time and on a day that you have off, so that if you like, we might be able to catch up in person. _

_ I've had a very busy few months, and I... I do admit to the fact that I look forwards to the letters that you send me, and your texts and emails reveal you to be a charming and clever person. I am glad that the two of us have had the opportunity to try to get to know one another, and I hope that we will continue to be able to communicate with one another - please do let me know when your address changes, as I'd like to continue to send you letters when I can, and they do so enjoy sending cadets all over the country, depending on what specialties that the cadets have chosen... Or the specialty that has been chosen for them. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Haytham _

_ P.S. I realized that when you had asked earlier about why the sword imbued with my magic appeared in your hands when you felt threatened. I realized shortly after I left the city that I'd never answered that question... In part because I wasn't sure how to answer your question. From what I've been able to gather, due to the fact that the two of us were in close proximity to one another, and both of us used our magic the night previously to deal with a very dangerous threat... When you were being pressed by that rude young demonic entity, your magic reacted by trying to defend you, and as you had lingering traces of my magic on you, it created a weapon out of the lingering traces of my magic on you into a weapon that you'd be able to defend yourself with. _

_ I hadn't realized that was something that angels were capable of doing, but then again, I don't know much about my full capabilities... Or how our instincts and magic interact with one another, as you are the only other angel I've spoken with for more than about five minutes... I'm not sure if they keep us apart on purpose, or if it is simply in our nature to be wanderers... And though I know that you are a capable young man, the lingering traces of my magic may have been acting in defense of you, as you do have quite a bit of healing magic, as I have heard that such things can happen with beings of the same magical race when interacting with one another, and dealing with those who could be threats... Particularly since demonic beings tend to wield and possess magic that is the antithesis of our own. _

A small smile appeared on the young angel's face as he finished the rather short letter, glad to have gotten another letter from Haytham. It was a bit odd that the letter was so short - but then again, the two of them did text and email one another most days, so he supposed that there was less for the other to write about... Still, there seemed to be something a little bit off about the paper in his hands. Instinct tugged at him to look at the note in his second sight, but the young man hesitated for a couple of moments, uncertain as to whether or not he should look at it in such a public space... As if Haytham did write in ink that could only be seen with someone who possessed second sight, the agent who was watching them all read their letters might take notice of this... And there was the possibility that once he activated his second sight, the letters might become visible to everyone.

Connor blinked a little in surprise, though he smiled a little, glad to know the reasons as to why that had happened - as it had been something that he had wondered about from time to time, and had nearly texted or emailed Haytham with that very question occasionally... But the young angel had hesitated, in case the older angel couldn't or didn't wish to tell him the answer to that question. He had noticed that some of his classmates - particularly if they were on their practice patrols and they'd been out of Cesare's orbit for more than a couple of days... Could get strangely protective of him, and tended to try to convince him that staying towards the back or the middle of the group was the best place for him to be... Never mind the fact that he was one of the physically strongest of the group, and was the best tracker in his cohort.

He'd called his classmates out on them being guided by their instincts to protect someone who had healing magic, rather than realizing that he could defend himself, and ignore such instinctual urges, as they weren't anything to listen to. He'd also occasionally been teased about being a passive little angel, as he preferred not to get into fights unless he absolutely had to. That kind of mocking had been put to rest when, in a practice fight with Cesare and his three best fighting cronies, he sent all four of them flying across the room, and all four of them would have had broken bones, had the walls not been properly padded. As it was, they would have been bruised for weeks, had the young angel not been ordered to heal the injuries that he'd inflicted on them semi-accidentally. He'd also been sternly lectured about the necessity of being able to control his strength and temper, even when under a great deal of stress.

Connor needed to fetch the small box of envelopes he kept stashed beneath his bed anyways, so the young angel wandered off - as none of them were forced to stay in the mail distribution room, particularly on a day like today, where they didn't have any other tasks required of them.

~

Connor grabbed three envelopes from the small box that he he kept stashed beneath this bunk. The young man kept several things under there - several pens and pencil, as well as a small, sealed water bottle, just in case he ran out of stuff in his small bag of holding that kept his training supplies. Besides, if any of the objects were gone without him taking them, then Connor would know that there was someone who would do something like that around and would be sure to be more careful with his possessions - not that many of them were outside of the small bags of holding that he'd been issued when first brought up to the training floor. Or that the periodic inspections people had found the small stash of stuff and confiscated them.

The young man wrote letters to both Kanen and his mom, carefully sealing the envelopes and addressing the fronts correctly. He also grabbed the book of stamps that he'd gotten months ago, when he's first found out that he could write letters to those he cared for, placing stamps on both letters. Connor stared at Haytham's letter, checking and double checking to make sure that he was alone in his room before looking at the other's rather short letter and activated his second sight. As he'd suspected, the older angel had written in some sort of invisible ink - or perhaps traced a finger over the pages, writing the words with a bit of his magic, before letting it fade - a much longer letter, although why the other seemed to think that such secrecy was necessary, Connor couldn't guess.

Then again... Connor was aware of the fact that the agents who received their mail did go through it, to make sure that they weren't being sent anything that they shouldn't have, or was illegal for them to possess. Whether or not they read through the letters that everyone received was something that none of the cadets could definitely say for certain was true... But all of his class did seem to suspect that they read through the letters as well. It was an invasion of privacy, but protesting such things would only cause them all to be punished for insubordination... So everyone stayed quiet. The young man took in a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_ Dear Connor, _

_ First and foremost, please read this letter in a private place - and preferably one in an area where you know there are no cameras or direct monitoring devices, as they might notice that you are using your second sight to read this letter, and will likely force you to tell them what it is that I have written in one way or another. They don't monitor the bathrooms, and the dorms are only lightly monitored magically. _

The young angel paused in his reading of the letter to check for any security measures, realizing that Haytham was absolutely right about the monitoring spells in the dorm room. That was a creepy and surprising sight that Connor was more than a little disturbed to realize that he hadn't noticed before now. The young man got up, went to the bathroom and sat in one of the small shower stalls, pulling the curtain across the entrance to the stall, so that he had more security, before continuing to read the letter.

_ I do hope that you've taken my advice, as even writing to you like this, I hesitate to put pen to paper, as I know that you are still within one of their facilities, and they will be able to reach you quickly. I don't wish to put you in such danger, but I have little time to write all of this down. I should be able to visit you in the three days that I've said that I'd be there... Or the days that I plan on staying at the facility. I hope that you haven't bought into the idea that the Magical Law Enforcement bureau is trying to sell - and the ones that the international agencies charged with the same thing are trying to sell. That arch mages will exploit those around them unless they are properly how to use their magic, and that it is for everyone including the arch mage's own for them to be required to work for a government agency for a certain amount of time. _

_ They are using those of us who possess such potent magic in order to retain control of the populace. If the people believe that arch mage level beings are inherently dangerous, most people will tend to isolate us, for fear of their own safety. They also push the idea that it is selfish if archmage level magic users don't serve the supposed public good for a majority of their lives in some capacity - often working directly for one of the agencies. I've overheard several agents talking about instigating a train accident, while making sure to leave traces of the magical energies of a couple of arch mage level beings who have staunchly refused to bend to their collective will, as a way to show the public that arch mage level beings aren't trustworthy. _

_ These beings are two of the oldest vampire coven leaders in the US, and have been living here since before America became a nation, and while the two of them tend to stay out of the public eye, as vampires - particularly powerful vampires - are wont to do... The fact that they are here, and they refuse to do anything the MLEB deems to be useful to them, is something that rankles the head of the bureau. I've done a bit of digging, and realized that the two speaking weren't just a pair of bitter, possibly rogue agents, but they had orders to start this. I hope that I can find a way to expose this plot before it comes to fruition, or information that will expose the true culprits of this but... There is a possibility that this is part of a larger plan to try to draw out archmage level beings who are dissatisfied with being under their thumbs, and to vilify us. _

_ I implore you to be very careful, and to please keep everything that I've just written a closely guarded secret - even from the those of your cohort that you genuinely trust and like - as they are very likely not archmage level beings and from what you've told me about both of them, they genuinely believe they are joining an organization that is doing a great deal of good and neither of them are likely to take the questioning of such very well. _

_ Please stay safe, _

_ Haytham _

Horror and a deep sense of bitter rage filled Connor's heart as he re-read Haytham's letter. The young angel believed what the other had written... And it made the administrator asking him to help aid the victims of what his own organization had done horrible. But perhaps it was one of those missions that only the agents who were to carry them out were told, and the rest of the organization didn't have the slightest clue as to the true cause of the supposed accident. That would make sense, as the more people who knew about a certain thing, the more likely it was that someone would either slip up and reveal something that they shouldn't... Or that someone who had an actual fucking heart would hear about this and blow the whistle, despite the horrors that they would no doubt suffer for coming forwards and telling the public.

Connor just hoped that Haytham was going to be safe, while investigating this, as he didn't want the older angel to get hurt or disappear... But perhaps that was part of the reason why he'd written that letter - to make sure that someone else was aware of what was really going on, in case those in MLEB who were part of this plot realized that the CEO was onto them and was determined to expose the truth. The young angel carefully folded up the letter, his hands shaking a little as he started to process the enormity of what Haytham had just revealed to him. Connor realized that there was more writing on the back of the letter, and though his heart was heavy and his mind reeling from what had been revealed to him (not that he was surprised that the Magical Law Enforcement Bureau weren't the shining paragons of light and justice they pretended to be - or at least not all of them) the young man concentrated on the additional words on the back of the letter, reading carefully.

_ P.S. I am aware that I've revealed rather a lot to you all at once... And I know that this isn't the best way to do what I'm about to but... I care for you very much Connor, and I would be delighted if while I was visiting the facility that you're training at, that we might go out on a date? I know it's terribly unfair of me, especially given what I've previously written to you about. _

A startled sound left Connor's lips, and the young angel nearly fell over in surprise, unable to stop a broad grin spreading across his face. He grabbed the embedded metal shower handle, delighted beyond words that Haytham asked him out. His heart had once again shot up into the back of his throat, but this time it was for a good reason, rather than because of something terrible. The young angel couldn't stop grinning as he tucked Haytham's letter into an inner pocket, his mind going over everything that had been said and done, quickly pulling out his phone and texting the older angel with {I just got your letter, and yes I will absolutely go out with you! I'm also really glad to know why that sword appeared in class that one time.}  He wanted to text more about the rest of the letter, but he knew that he probably shouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor continued to write letters to his mom, Kanen and Haytham, one each during the three weeks that it had taken for the CEO to come to the facility, among the other duties that the other had to attend to. The young angel was glad that his mom could send him emails back - and had explained in her last letter that she'd been unable to call or text him as her phone had gotten smashed in the train accident, and that she would be getting a phone as soon as she was going to get home. Unfortunately there had been signs that the accident might be something else, and they were requiring everyone who had been on both trains who was still alive to stay in the city, and trying to find a phone store within the radius of the hotel that the police were requesting that all of them who were healthy enough to leave the hospital to stay at was difficult.

From the tone of the letter, Connor worried that his mom might be more or less under house arrest - or rather, hotel-arrest, as she was an arch mage level being, and the local police might be suspicious of her, despite the fact that he knew that she had nothing to do with what had happened there. Kanen had answered his letters once every other week, as apparently his college classes were already piling on the homework up to their necks, despite it being the second week of classes for the other. Connor did his best to encourage his friend, knowing that if Kanen stayed the course, that the other would be a fantastic lawyer, who would do quite a lot of good. Haytham's letters were a little short and cheerful in tone - and none of the rest of them had hidden writing. Connor wasn't sure how to respond to the secret letter, as he didn't have anything that would create the hidden letters that might show up on one of the standard scans, and when he hinted towards knowing about what else the other had secretly written in the letter - beyond asking him out on a date, either in text or while they were calling one another, Haytham deliberately changed the subject to something else.

Then again, Connor knew that he was still in the facility, and the young man didn't have a clue as to how many agents were in on the discrediting of the two vampiric archmages - and in order to sully the reputation of arch mage level beings in general... Or who might mention it to someone who was aware of what was going on... And Haytham might be concerned that he might be trying to trap or trick the other into admitting to something in an unsecured way, so that he would get into a great deal of trouble with those who were doing nefarious things. Connor wasn't, but the young angel had no idea how to reassure the other in a way that wouldn't blatantly reveal to anyone who might be listening in on them (if anyone was) that they were Up To Something.

Despite the worries that were plaguing him, Connor was genuinely looking forwards to the date with Haytham, and had done his best to clean himself up. He was in his cleanest, best pressed uniform, his hair was carefully brushed and braided, and the young man was waiting in eager if slightly anxious anticipation for the CEO to appear. They'd agreed to go on a picnic, to one of the parks nearby - and the young angel had begged, borrowed and bartered for time in the cadet's kitchen as well as the supplies necessary in order to make the bread for the sandwiches that he'd made, as well as the small pie that he'd baked. Connor had also gone to the nearby store and cooked corned beef for sandwiches, bartering some of the meat for some lettuce, a tomato and an onion from the cadet garden that was being run by an older cohort. He'd gone to the same grocery store for the fruits, and left a second pie as payment for those who'd helped make sure that he had the cooking time to get what he'd needed.

In the basket that he was holding, held several sandwiches, a small pie, and all of the utensils and paper plates that they needed. Connor had been sure to pack four water bottles, and carefully double wrapped everything, padding the bottom and sides of the picnic basket with a warm blanket for them to sit on, if they couldn't find an empty table. Unfortunately, it was early December and bitterly cold outside... But that was the other reason for the blanket, as if they did find a picnic table to eat at, they might want to cuddle up next to one another, the blanket wrapped around the both of them. Connor was fairly sure that Haytham's birthday was coming up - the CEO had mentioned that he'd been born in early December, but the older angel hadn't said specifically when. Connor had wished that he could have made the other's favorite kind of cake - rum cake - but even tiny airline bottles of alcohol were strictly prohibited on the facility's grounds... But Haytham had mentioned in a previous letter that he'd enjoyed sweet cherry pie, which is what the young man had made.

They were supposed to meet in the entrance room of the facility, before going off to the park that Haytham had in mind ten minutes ago, and the young angel was doing his best to try to stay calm - the CEO was supposed to arrive in the city early this morning, and it was likely that either the other had been waylaid due to flight changes, or Haytham might have overslept a little and would be making his way over here for their date as soon as he was able to do so. Connor was trying to decide whether or not a reminder text of their plans would be considered rude if he sent it now, or waited another twenty minutes, as he didn't want to seem to be a bit of a nag, when Prudence and Helen appeared at the far end of the entrance room and made their way over to him, looking at him up and down.

Helen asked "Have you started bouncing off the walls yet? I thought that your guy was supposed to meet you a little while ago... If you like, I'll be sure to kick his butt for being late." there was a bit of amusement in her voice, but also a bit of a disapproving growl.

"No... He's supposed to have flown into the city at like... Three this morning, so I bet he went to the hotel he's staying at to sleep and overslept a bit... I mean noon isn't that far off from three, and he's usually pretty punctual about when he's going to call or text me." Connor responded. he hadn't told them who he was going out with, but they'd been able to pull out the fact that he was going on a date with someone today and had playfully teased him about it.

"If you say so... If Warren even thinks he's going to be late, he'll text me to tell me, just in case." Prudence responded a little, a bit of a frown appearing on his face "Have you gone on dates with him before? You never answered that question."

"Nope! This'll be our first date! We've known one another for about a year now..." Connor answered truthfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet, before rocking back onto his heels, trying to get rid of some of the (slightly nervous) excitement that was running through him, as he didn't want to seem overeager when Haytham did show up. "And why are the two of you here, anyways? I thought that you were going to try to convince Ben and Aaron that disregarding Borgia's crap is the best course of action."

Helen hummed a little at that, before responding "We still plan on warning the transfers about him - although I still think it's a little weird that we got new classmates so late into the program... I mean we're about a month away from finishing basic training, why are they here? And I don't think that they've been pushed back from the graduating cohort. I'm pretty sure everyone on three floors could smell that corned beef that you were making - the kitchen was absolutely jam-packed with people, but no one could get at the package but the people you traded with - and thanks for saving us a slice each by the way. It's delicious. Your new boyfriend would have to be crazy to stand you up."

"... Don't say that. He's not going to do that." Connor responded, a small frown appearing on his face at her words. "He's just a bit late. And shoo! You're making me more nervous than I already was."

Prudence sighed and lightly tugged at one of Helen's arms "I told you not to try to meddle, Helen. They'll be fine."

Helen grumbled under her breath for a couple of moments before nodding "Fine, but if he breaks your heart, tell me and I'll kick his ass. You're entirely too adorable for someone to hurt you like that."

Connor pouted at her, though he made sure to exaggerate the face he was making and whined melodramatically "Hey! I am not adorable! I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

That caused all three of them to laugh, and the tension that had been growing between them died almost instantly. Everyone was under a lot of pressure, as the final exams that they were being put through - both physical and mental - were incredibly grueling to say the least. Prudence and Helen wandered off, still giggling at the silly faces that Connor was making at them. He was glad that they'd shown up, as he wasn't nearly as nervous about this date as he had been even a couple of minutes ago.

~

Haytham showed up five minutes after Prudence and Helen left, looking slightly disheveled and vaguely distressed about something. He straightened up a little when he seemed to spot Connor waiting hopefully for him, combing his hair with a hand as he straightened his clothes and walked towards the younger angel, an apologetic expression appearing on his face as the CEO spoke as soon as they were within comfortable speaking distance "My apologies for not texting or calling you to inform you that I was late. My phone was mishandled by one of the security agents at the airport and broke it."

"That's terrible! I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm glad that you're here now, and I accept your apology." Connor responded as he walked towards Haytham, feeling nervous and almost giddy "I have the stuff for the picnic that you talked about wanting to go on." The other seemed distracted and more than a little unhappy about something, and Connor nearly tripped over his own words as he managed out "Unless... Unless you'd rather do something else?" He tried to keep the worry out of his face, but from the look Haytham was giving him, it seemed as though he was failing spectacularly.

"I'd love to go on the picnic that we'd discussed earlier." The CEO responded, sighing before he spoke and closing his eyes for a couple of moments. Haytham looked at him again, and smiled softly at Connor, wrapping an arm around the younger angel's shoulders before murmuring quietly "Shall we be off? I will do my best to be cheerful - it's simply that my day before meeting you again was hectic and fraught with more than a little madness. But I'm going to be putting all of that behind me, as I really am looking forwards to this date."

The younger angel beamed up at Haytham at that, feeling his heart race in his chest as he managed out "I'd be delighted to get going to this mysterious park of yours! My cohort's been allowed to explore the city a little, on our days off, and I'm curious as to which park that you plan on taking me to." None of the parks that Connor had found were close to the facility, but perhaps one of the reason s why Haytham had chosen a picnic at a park was so that the two of them would be able to talk a bit more freely about the information that Haytham had secretly written to him about almost a month ago.

The small smile on Haytham's face broadened a little before he murmured "I will be using a minor illusion spell to hide my true features, as one of the irritating things I had to deal with was the fact that I was ambushed by several different soul-sucking creatures... And by that I mean paparazzi reporters who seem to be utterly intent on harassing every known arch mage level being they can find and shove a camera and a microphone into their face and demand to know what their views on the tragic train accident that happened not to long ago is about, and whether or not they would be happy to help the victims who suffered due to the carelessness of the train switch operators."

"I heard about that, actually. We don't get much news, especially since we're headed towards our final exams, but the administrator pulled all of us in, and asked if we'd be willing to pour some of our magical energies into gemstones in order to bolster the overworked healers in the area - as apparently there was a big storm that hit two weeks after the train crash, and the medical people in the surrounding cities are all completely swamped. Everyone said yes of course... Although no one was forced to power the gemstones of course." Connor responded, glancing over at the other as he spoke. "I've been powering up several gemstones each weekend as I was... Asked to do so, as I'm the only one in my cohort who has healing magic, which apparently really does make a difference for the healers who are being overworked in that area - as gemstones filled with other kinds of magic apparently don't resonate as well. I didn't last weekend though, as I knew that the exams this week are going to be heavily focused on magic, and I'm always super drained for days after filling gemstones."

Haytham hummed a little, the arm around Connor's waist tightening a little as they paused by the doors "A noble thing to do, Connor. Before we leave, I remember from my time as a cadet, that we were required to sign ourselves out of the facility, before we left, and if we did leave without doing so, we'd get into quite a bit of trouble... Besides, some might accuse me of trying to kidnap you, or something ridiculous like that." The older angel said this while lightly brushing the tip of Connor's nose with the tip of one of his fingers, but Connor could see a surprisingly intense expression in the other's eyes.

"I made sure to sign out just before we were supposed to arrive, although I'll go double check with the front desk, to be sure that they didn't sign me back in, or strike my name through the sign out sheet, as I hadn't left." Connor responded, turning away from the other slightly, before asking him "Mind holding the basket? We aren't supposed to run unless it's an emergency, or we're doing a drill, but I'll be able to walk more quickly if I have my hands free."

"I don't mind in the slightest. I'll wait outside for you - it's a surprisingly warm day out, and I have absolutely no desire to stay inside for longer than I absolutely have to. Today has been maddening and I'm finding that my desire to fly with my own wings is starting to manifest as a rather intense dislike of enclosed spaces." Haytham answered with a small smile, taking the picnic basket.

Connor made his way over to the front desk, double checking that his name was on the sign out sheet, and that no one had done anything to make it seem as if he'd come back - or that he hadn't intended to leave in the first place. A small smile appeared on the younger angel's face as he came back to Haytham, saying "I'm still just signed out on the paper - let's go. Do you want to fly to the park? It's been ages since I've properly been able to stretch out my wings... Then again... I... I've never flown in an urban setting, and I'd rather not... Not get such attention possibly thrown our way, as flying beings generally don't fly in large cities like this - at least not outside of the designated areas... Besides, most beings with flight have an animal form that they assume..." Connor made sure to take the picnic basket from Haytham, taking the other's hand as the two of them left the Magical Law Enforcement building.

"The park that I have in mind isn't too far a drive from the facility - and I drove to get here. It's one of the lesser known parks, and we should be able to fly to our hearts' content without anyone catching us doing so. I dislike getting gawked at as well." Haytham responded with a small, understanding smile as the older angel guided him to his car, gently squeezing Connor's hand briefly as they reached the car.

The young man wasn't the least bit surprised to find that, rather than some large, flashy limo or other such obviously expensive car, Haytham had driven a black sedan to this place. Especially if the other was trying to avoid being harassed by reporters, making sure not to drive around in a car that screamed wealth and power made more than a little bit of sense. "Nice car." Connor murmured earnestly as Â he set the picnic basket down in the back seat, before sitting down in the front passenger side, buckling up and marveling at the beautiful mix of engineering and magic that created this car.

"Thank you, it's a rental, but one of the brands that I prefer to move around a city in. It has an excellent mix of security features, without the magic feeling too heavy-handed. It also looks like a common car, which affords me a wonderful sense of anonymity as well." Haytham responded with a small smile as he buckled up and started the car.

Connor could see the illusion that Haytham was using to mask his presence- had the other been using the illusion when he'd come into the facility? The other looked far different - blonde instead of dark haired, green eyes instead of an enchanting blue-grey. It was distinctly off-putting, which was why the young angel concentrated on looking past the facade that Haytham was maintaining to see his date beneath. "That's good... I can't imagine what it must be like to have such a public life. From what you've told me, it seems really exhausting."

"It can be, although the benefits of being able to help so many people... And the large paychecks do help with that. So long as I use illusion spells to hide what I truly look like when I don't want to deal with the professional gossip mongers, most people I interact with don't have the slightest clue as to who they're really dealing with, which is quite the blessing, I will tell you." Haytham murmured as they drove deeper into the city.

The younger angel nodded at that, dark brown eyes taking in every bit of the large, bustling city, glad that the other seemed to be trying to avoid the main streets, as they seemed to be rather heavily clogged up with traffic. "I see. I'm not quite sure why so many people are obsessed with gaining fame and a lot of fortune... I just want to make enough money to be comfortable, and be happy with what I'm doing."

Haytham Â hummed a little "Perhaps because they see the glamorous nature of the lives that the celebrities live, without thinking about the further reaching consequences that such money and fame has. It can be terribly lonely - although if you do become a medical doctor of some kind, there is a good chance that you will become famous, whether or not you want to... As beings with our magical power tend to attract attention, no matter what we do... for good or ill..."

"Oh..." Connor responded, uncertain as quite what to do with that information. The two of them sat in contemplative silence as Haytham drove them over to the park.


	12. Chapter 12

Connor wasn't sure if Haytham wanted to talk about the secret contents of the letter that he'd sent him nearly a month ago, or if part of the reason why he wanted to go on this date, was to temporarily stop thinking about what he had discovered... Besides, the younger angel felt that such a conversation wasn't one to be had while one of them was driving - as it might seem as if he was trying to force Haytham to talk about this topic, while they were in an enclosed space, and the other wasn't able to really evade very much.

The young man waited until Haytham had parked, and the two of them were arm in arm, walking comfortably down one of the dirt trails in the forest park, before he murmured quietly "When you asked me out via the letter I was surprised and delighted by your question. If you... You'd like to talk more about the rest of what you'd written in the letter, I would be happy to hear your thoughts... But if you'd rather not talk about such things, I understand. I do believe that you were telling me the truth." Connor had discreetly glanced around him in both his normal and second sight, and there didn't appear to be anything or anyone who would be able to listen in on their conversation.

The CEO glanced over at him, humming a little, before nodding "I am glad that you believe me when I told you that I missed your charming company." Haytham murmured, quite obviously telling him subtly that he didn't want to discuss the contents of the secret letter, a wish that Connor would do his best to respect.

The younger angel could feel himself blushing darkly at the other's flattering words, managing out after a couple of moments "I... T-the complement is.. I-is very m-much ap-appreciated. I find you to be very charming too."

An amused chuckle left Haytham's lips, and he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Connor's face as he murmured "Thank you for the compliment, Connor. I would be delighted to tell you some of the many reasons why I find you to be a very charming and engaging person, but I can tell that you'd probably run away from me, as you seem to be a bit shy, when people give you affection."

"I... It... It's not that I'm a-afraid of such things... It's just..." Connor wasn't entirely sure why Haytham was so interested in him. The worldly and powerful CEO could pursue almost anyone he wanted and they would be delighted and honored - so why was he focused on him? He was a young being from a tiny town. Connor had visited other states in order to meet some of his extended family, but he'd never been out of the country - although the young angel did hope that he might one day be able to go to another country. "I'm confused as to... To w-why I've caught your attention... I'm nobody, really."

A soft sigh left the older angel's lips, and Haytham shook his head a little "When we first met, I found you to be a clever and resourceful young man. I wanted to get to know you better, and as you seemed amenable to the same, we continued speaking with one another. As I continued to get to know you, I began to realize that you were very much the sort of person I do look for in real friends- someone who is honest, but can be subtle. You are clever and insightful, and you seek to understand the why of what is going on, rather than simply accepting what is going at face value, or merely the way things are done, and not something that should be questioned."

"Oh... I... Oh." Connor managed out, feeling himself blushing rather darkly at the other's praise, feeling a little uncomfortable at how much flattery the other was sending his way. The two of them had stopped moving, and when Connor was able to pluck up the courage to look directly at the older angel... Haytham looked earnest, and the other didn't seem to be trying to hide his emotions.

A gentle smile appeared on the CEO's face at his response, and Haytham asked after letting Connor have several moments to digest that information "Shall we continue down the path? Or would you rather have a couple of moments to yourself. I hadn't meant to fluster you so deeply, but I honestly meant what I said."

"I... That's a very... Thank you for... I find you to be really charming and intelligent and fascinating - although not the weird sort of fascinating like I... I've been very much enjoying getting to know you and I hope that we'll continue to get to know one another." Connor responded in a rush, speaking rapidly. He meant every word that he'd said. Part of him had been concerned that he had been irritating the other by writing and texting and calling the other... But Haytham genuinely seemed to find him interesting, which was flattering, if more than a little confusing. It didn't help that the realization that he did have a huge crush on Haytham had just hit the younger angel.

A warm smile lit up Haytham's face, and the other's blue-grey eyes shone in amusement as he leaned in a little closer to Connor. For several moments, the young angel was convinced that the other was about to kiss him, but the moment passed and Haytham leaned away, a contented hum leaving the other as he suggested "Perhaps we should continue walking to the picnic area? I could smell what you packed for lunch and I'm looking forwards to it."

"T-thanks! I made the food myself - corned beef sandwiches and cherry pie... I wasn't sure how much food to make, and besides we aren't allowed more than an hour per day of kitchen time, so I wanted to maximize what I could do in that time. The bread's an old family recipe and one of the other cohorts has a being in them that has a druidic nature to them - they grow fruits and veggies that are fresh and ripe, even though it's in the middle of winter, so I was able to trade a loaf of bread for the fresh veggies - and the cherries! There isn't all that much in the grocery store that we're allowed to go to most often... At least the vegetables and fresh fruit that they haven't aren't nearly as good as the stuff that the druid grows." Connor rambled, feeling a little nervous, but hopeful that the other would like it.

"Thank you, I am looking forwards to sharing this meal with you." Haytham responded, the warm smile on his face widening a little as the older angel gently guided him further into the lush and beautiful park. Despite the fact that it was December, there was still quite a bit of greenery. "I like coming to this park, as they have quite a few evergreen trees, which are much nicer to look at in the winter. If you like, we could spend a majority of the rest of the day together - I was able to slip out of any other responsibilities that my secretaries had tried to pin me down with today, by reminding them that today was my Birthday."

Connor flustered at that news, even though he was fairly sure that Haytham hadn't told him the precise day that he was born "Oh no... I wish that you would have told me that today was your birthday! I'd have tried to make sure to make something extra special." The young angel knew that there probably wasn't anything that he could buy that Haytham wouldn't be able to get on his own, but the younger angel wished that he would have known so that he might have been able to do something to prepare for the other's birthday a little bit better.

"Connor... I had hoped to be able to spend the day with you, and to enjoy some of your delicious cooking, and that's all I really wanted." Haytham soothed, gently patting Connor on one shoulder, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to one of the younger angel's cheeks - perhaps purposefully catching one corner of the other's lips. "I generally don't celebrate my birthdays much as I..." The older angel stopped speaking, looking as if his voice had vanished on him. The other shook his head and left the sentence dangling, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

The younger angel moved closer to Haytham, the hand not holding onto the picnic basket lightly brushing across the other's shoulders, before he took the CEO's opposite hand, entwining their fingers together as he murmured "I won't ask about things that you'd rather I leave them alone. Everyone has stuff that they struggle with, and things that they'd rather avoid dealing with. I'm glad that you asked me out, and this is the best date that I've been on so far." And that was the truth - and not because this was his first ever date, as he had gone on dates before. Connor just really didn't want to think about what had happened on them, lest the miserable thought about possibly being cursed by some extraplanar entity wasn't just something that Kanen and Myriam had teased him about. He really liked Haytham, and he wanted this to go well.

Haytham raised an eyebrow at him, a curious expression on his face "Oh? Care to tell me about how some of these other dates had gone?I've gone on a couple of spectacularly terrible dates as well. Perhaps we could swap stories."

Connor sighed a little, before responding with "... I'd really like this date to go well, and I know that Â having a date be cursed by saying something like what I just did isn't possible but..." The younger angel grimaced again, shaking his head. "I'd rather not think about it, as I'd rather stay in the present with you... Though I might talk about them later."

The CEO chuckled softly before nodding in understanding "Alright. That makes quite a bit of sense, and I do understand the feeling of wondering whether or not you're cursed to just go on dates that somehow end up disastrously." The two of them continued to talk about how their week had gone as they wandered through the empty park, finding a picnic table before too long.

~

The picnic table that Haytham picked was several tables away from the path that they'd been walking down, close to a towering cedar tree. A soft hum left Connor's lips as they set up lunch, glancing up at the sky - it had started to get cloudy, and the wind had picked up a little bit. He hoped that it wouldn't rain, as the light jacket that he was wearing probably wouldn't do much to stop a downpour from soaking him utterly to the bone. He glanced over at Haytham, flustering a little when he realized that the other was watching him, a small half-smile on the CEO's face. "Y-yes?" Connor asked awkwardly, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"You... Â You're very sweet." The older angel murmured, the smile on his face widening a little as he leaned in closer and asked softly "May I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Connor breathed, dark brown eyes widening in delight, before closing them as he felt the other's surprisingly soft lips against his own.

Haytham pulled away after a couple of moments, bright blue-grey eyes warm as he murmured "Would you rather we sit across from one another, or side by side? I don't mind either way... But it would be easier to share the blanket if the table wasn't between us."

Connor internally debated for a couple of seconds - as he didn't want to seem clingy... But on the other hand, the opportunity to be able to lean into the other a little as they ate, and be close and cozy was also very tempting, and the wind had picked up a little... "I'd like to share the blanket with the two of us eating side by side. Are you right or left handed?" Depending on the other's answer, Connor would use the same hand while they were eating, so that they didn't accidentally bump elbows. The young angel was ambidextrous, so eating with one hand or the other wasn't something that he might struggle with.

"I'm ambidextrous, actually, and I can use eating utensils with both hands equally well." Haytham murmured, a contented smile appearing on his face. "All of this looks and smells wonderful, Connor. Thank you for preparing it."

The younger angel beamed at the other's praise, slightly surprised to find out that the other was ambidextrous as well "I hope you like the taste just as much! And I'm ambidextrous too..." The two of them sat down, a couple of inches between them as Haytham wrapped the large, comfortable blanket around both of their shoulders while Connor poured the both of them water and opened the tupperwear boxes that held their sandwiches. He'd been rather generous with the portion sizes, as he was well aware of the fact that he had a high metabolism, and from what he'd remembered Haytham occasionally mentioning, the older angel had a high metabolism as well.

The CEO hummed a little at that "That's an interesting coincidence... I have met a handful of other angels in the past - although I wasn't able to speak with them for very long, and none of us were left alone long enough to really confer with one another to compare abilities." Haytham reached for a sandwich, and took a large bite.

Connor reached for a sandwich, eating a bit of it while trying to quell the surge of anxiety that was cascading through him at the moment. He'd done everything he could to make sure that every element in the sandwich was as delicious as possible - and the young man had tasted a small sample sandwich before he'd packed them, to make sure that everything worked together as he hoped it would. Connor thought that the food was delicious - and those in his cohort that he'd given sample-sized bites of the sandwich to, all assured him that the food was delicious - magically so, although what they were implying by that, if anything, Connor couldn't guess. He wanted to ask if the other liked it, but worried that he might be hovering a little on the issue, so he took a large drink of water, instead.

"This is wonderful, Connor." Haytham murmured after finishing the bite of sandwich and taking a second. Â The older angel shifted a little closer and lightly kissed the tip of the younger being's nose, murmuring gently "I genuinely do like you, and I'm not afraid to admit that I am a bit nervous myself. It's been some time since I've been on a date with someone. I'm very glad that you accepted." The other hesitated for a moment, before taking another bite of sandwich.

A shy smile appeared on his face, and though Connor was initially surprised by the other's words, the younger angel supposed that Haytham might not have all that much time to date - given that he was the CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world. Abstergo Industries had started out as a pharmaceutical company, but the young angel was aware of the fact that the company had diversified - their second move was to step into the video game industry, of all things... But Connor had played a couple of Abstergo games - the plots had been immersive, the controls tight and understandable and both the side quests and mainline quests had been laid out in a logical manner that flowed very naturally. "I... Th-thanks, Haytham. I like you quite a bit too!" Connor responded earnestly, unhappy that he had stuttered a little, trying to get his nerves to cooperate with him.

The older angel chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger being's waist, pulling him a little bit closer. There was a fond smile on Haytham's face, and the two of them ate their sandwiches in companionable silence.

Connor glanced up at the sky, noting something that was slightly odd "... Do you see that odd shimmer in the sky, just above the large maple tree over there?" He nodded towards the strange shimmer, wondering if he was imagining things or not.

The CEO hummed a little, looking in the indicated position, frowning a little "I do... I would say at first that it's just the wind... But the wind's blowing in the opposite direction at the moment. I'm not sure what that is." The older angel concentrated, and Connor blinked a little as he realized that the other was looking at the strange spot with his second sight - the other's eyes glowing a soft golden color. "... It doesn't appear to be anything dangerous, at least not for the moment. Perhaps someone has built a fire in one of the barbeque pits, and we are seeing the heat waves?"

It would be a little strange for someone to be doing that in early December... But then again, the two of them were on a picnic on a cloudy day in that same month, so Connor wasn't going to judge anyone for doing something that might be considered out of season, so long as whatever they were doing was safe. "I brought along some cherry pie, if you're in the mood for some dessert?" The younger angel asked, deciding to change the topic. Connor did briefly look at the shimmer - which had mostly disappeared now - with his second sight - and couldn't discern it from the grey that the surrounding landscape had turned into. Connor thought that he saw a flicker of color out of the corner of one of his eyes, but when he turned to face the bit of color, Connor realized with a slight blush, that Haytham was blazing a beautiful gold and blue color beside him.

"You mentioned the pie earlier, and did you make it from frozen cherries? I can't imagine that the small grocery store near the facility stocked fresh cherries at this time of year." Haytham remarked, nodding a little as he added "I would love a bit of cherry pie."

"One of the cadets in a cohort three months behind mine has druidic magic, and they use their magic to grow a fruit and vegetable garden - including edible cherries. I promised them a loaf of bread in exchange for some of their ripe cherries and we traded." Connor explained, smiling a little. It had helped his case that he'd actually been baking a loaf of bread when that particular cadet had come wandering into the kitchen, looking around hopefully for the source of the delicious smell. "I also traded them a couple of slices of corned beef for the vegetables in the sandwich, too."

Haytham hummed a little and nodded at that, as he cut two medium sized slices out of the small pie, carefully placing them on the paper plates, murmuring a quiet "Thank you." When Connor helped pin the plates down, as a gust of wind tried to blow the plates that they'd been using off of the table, since they were empty of the sandwiches that had been pinning them down previously. "Do you have plans for what you'd like to do, once you complete basic training? Or has that been decided for you already?"

The younger angel grimaced "I've been told that it is strongly suggested that I continue on, in their medical program, due to the type of magic that I have... It's also implied that had I come to them of my own free will, that I wouldn't be pushed into agreeing for more additional training - as my other option... As presented to them, is to go onto the second level of general training, which is what most of my current classmates plan on doing, apparently."

Haytham stayed quiet, tasting the pie and gently squeezing Connor a little, comfortingly. There was curiosity in the older angels' face, but the CEO was staying quiet, letting him talk at his own pace. It was... Both nice and rather unhelpful, as he had wanted to try to distract himself from the choice.

"I mean... I did plan on going to college to become either a doctor or a veterinarian... And the medical program offered by the MLIB is internationally recognized as being a fairly good program... But it comes at the cost of having to sign on to be one of their medical staff for at least three years - possibly longer, depending on what you specialize in... And I'm not sure I want to agree to spending that amount of time doing that.... But I wasn't able to do many of the magical tasks that were assigned to me the way that they were meant to be done, in the basic training, beyond the healing courses. It took me months to convince the instructors that I wasn't being difficult about that." Connor responded unhappily, frowning and glancing over at the other, sighing a little "I... I just don't know what to do."

"... There is a possibility that they will allow you to go through the second step in the program, wait for you to fail out, and then push you into the medical program... They do not easily let go of arch mage level beings - and if you are... Stubborn with this agency, they will send you overseas, to see if you will settle in better in a foreign land." Haytham responded, a frown appearing on his face. "... That's what happened with me, as a matter of fact. I refused to go along with the training that the UK MLIB wanted me to go through and they decided to send me to the US. I was determined to be difficult there too... But I met a very... Engaging person, and she pushed me to get through the program, smacking me upside the head and reminding me that no arch level mage that has been found by any of the agencies fails out of it unless they are charged with a criminal act... And then they are sentenced by the legal system in the way that the court deems them fit... I also ended up having to be an agent for twice as long as I initially would have had to be, if I'd simply gone through the training courses as I was supposed to."

"... Ah." Connor responded, nodding a little at Haytham's words - he had been leaning towards going through the medical program and doing the best that he could with it... And having several rumors confirmed as true helped cement that idea. Talking with the older angel was easy for Connor, in a way that he'd not expected, but it was wonderful. Once the two of them finished eating the pie, they packed up what remained of their picnic supplies and walked back to the other's car, having to run the last quarter mile, as it started to rain.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Haytham and Connor are completely soaked by the time they reach the CEO's rented car, and both of them are slightly out of breath as they slip on the slick ground and nearly fall into the seats. They make sure to close the car doors and the young man glances over at Haytham, as he tries to stop himself from panting, unable to stop himself from starting to laugh - the other's hair is a rain-soaked mess, and the snappy blazer he had been wearing looked as if it was glued to his skin, and rumpled in strange places. Some of the other's hair had gotten plastered into his face, and the younger angel reached over and gently brushed the other's dripping wet hair out of his face as he desperately tried to stop himself from giggling. While it was slightly warmer in the car due to the fact that the wind wasn't blowing like crazy, Connor was shivering a little in his seat, rubbing his arms with his hands and rubbing his legs together in an attempt to warm up a little "I... I'm sorry... I just..." He glanced over at Haytham, struggling not to collapse into a fit of the giggles again, failing spectacularly.

Instead of being irritated, the CEO's bright blue-grey eyes shone with mirth, and Haytham began to laugh - a warm, rich sound that sent the butterflies in his stomach to fluttering wildly around - a few of them trying to escape his throat. "We both look completely ridiculous." Haytham guessed, a crooked grin appearing on his face as the other reached out towards Connor and helpfully tucked a wayward strand of wet hair out of his face as he started the car, keeping it in park "I had checked the weather forecast, before arriving, and there wasn't supposed to be a hint of rain, much less this driving storm to deal with... but then again, the weather people aren't always correct."

Connor nodded, the smile on his face widening a little as he squinted through the windshield, rather surprised at how dark it had gotten all of a sudden. It looked like night had fallen almost, despite it barely being two in the afternoon - and though Haytham had the headlights on, you could barely see ten feet beyond the hood of the car, as the rain was pelting down at such a fast and voluminous rate "I haven't seen it rain this hard in quite a long time." The young angel shivered a little, hoping that the car would warm up soon so that the air vents would blow warm air onto them.

"Hmm... I've seen rain like this several times - and I counted myself rather lucky that I didn't have to attempt to go out in such weather - as walking would be difficult and dangerous... Driving will be tricky." Haytham responded with a small frown, as he leaned forwards a little in his seat, focusing intently on their surroundings. "I will head to the facility - as the hotel I'm staying at is farther away from this park than the facility is. If you see something, please do speak up."

Connor nodded, a determined expression appearing on his face as he made sure to keep looking around, while keeping his head and shoulders pressed against the back of the chair, so that Haytham didn't have to try to look around him. "I will."

They drove in utter silence, except for the rain that continued to pound down loudly on the roof and sides of the car - as well as the gusts of wind that howled and slammed into the car, occasionally so strong that in addition to causing the car to rock back and forth a little... Seemed to force the car to slide in one direction or another several heart-wracking inches that felt like miles when it happened. The rain was falling so thick and fast, that it looked as if there was at least a quarter inch of water on the roads, despite the magical and mundane safeguards that worked to try to keep the roads clear of such things - the streetlights had come on automatically, but as the light reflected off of the rain drops, it seemed to hinder more than help.

The two of them were stopped at a light, waiting for it to turn green, when Haytham murmured quietly "I had been looking forwards to flying with you - in part because I'm curious as to if we've figured out how to fly differently... And because I find flying to be one of the most wonderfully freeing and exhilarating experiences I've had and I wanted to share something like that with you in a place that I was relatively sure that we'd be able to fly without attracting attention from anyone else as... I had expected the two of us to be alone in that park."

Connor nodded a little, before responding back "I was hoping to go flying with you too... I mean my classmates and instructors are all aware of what I am - and I've occasionally been poked and prodded in places by the medical staff to make sure that I'm taking care of my wings properly but... The training grounds were the only places that I was told that I could fly Â however much I wanted - and all of them are inner rooms of the facility... Even though they're quite large I... I find the though of flying indoors to be... Very uncomfortable, to say the least."

Haytham hummed a little and nodded in understanding "They can be rather... Invasive when questioning you about your abilities and what you know that you are capable of doing... But refusing to answer the questions outright tends to drag one into far more trouble than it's worth. I find that it's best to answer the questions that they ask truthfully - although if I'm occasionally... Vague as to what precisely I can do... Then perhaps I simply forgot, or their questions weren't as specific as they had meant them to be, but I answered the question nonetheless."

Connor nodded in understanding - well versed in the ways of answering questions as vaguely as he could get away with, having lived near Fae held territory since he was very small, and where information - whether it was about magic, in general... Or especially about yourself ... Was much more valuable for certain kinds of beings, as they could use that sort of information against you, to use you or to pretend to be you, while you were whisked away "I've noticed that - and I'm sure to answer to the questions that they ask as well."

A small smirk appeared on the CEO's face at his answer, looking rather pleased at his response, before murmuring quietly "I have found a bit more information regarding the contents of a particular letter that I sent you. I'm curious as to whether or not you doubt the veracity of my statements on the matter."

The younger angel nodded a little before responding with an honest "I do believe that what you've written to me is the truth - unless you've written down that it was a made-up story, or something that you had written down as a joke, rather than something truthful. I've also been careful to keep all of my personal letters safe, and in a place where other people might not accidentally happen upon them... Or where a nosy classmate of mine might be able to snatch it up to read... Not that any of my classmates seem to have as sharp a sense of sight as I do."

Haytham nodded a little, relaxing a bit at his words, though the CEO continued to maintain constant vigilance on the road, scanning for any problems or reasons why he shouldn't immediately go through the intersection as the light had just turned green. "Do you see any pedestrians? Although why that person was walking around in a downpour like this in all black, I do not understand."

Connor used his second sight, shaking his head a little as he didn't see anyone - not even any grey shapes moving through the streets, as the rain vanished in his second sight "Nope - I don't see anything. I think it's safe for us to go through... And maybe they'd been on their way home from a quick trip to the grocery store or something? And they hadn't expected it to get so dark and rainy all at once? The two of us were nearly caught up in it... I'm glad that we didn't go flying - as wet wings are a pain and a half to deal with."

"Not in the least because trying to make them intangible when they're wet seems to be almost utterly and completely impossible." Haytham remarked lightly as he eased off of the break and started to move through the intersection, as the two of them continued to search for any unexpected and possibly dangerous changes in the road.

An oddly familiar, large black car was barrelling towards them from a cross street and Connor tried not to shout, though the words came out louder than he wanted them to "On your right! Black car!" Their light was green and had been for several seconds, but the large black vehicle wasn't slowing down one bit.

Haytham nodded "I see them!" He acknowledged, voice low and tense as he tried to swerve out of the way - but it seemed as if the large black car - with government plates - swerved directly towards their car, rather than attempting to swerve the other way, which was completely empty. The large SUV seemed to rev on the gas and their bright lights were blinding to the young angel who flinched, instinctively curling away from what was about to be a painful impact, flinching in anticipation at hearing shrieking sound of metal on metal.

When a bright, spherical shield blazed around the two of them. Haytham's hands and eyes were shining a brilliant golden color - the same as the shield, and Connor could see the front end of the SUV sheer off the front of the car, but it bounced off of the shield. The older angel grunted a little, looking a little disoriented, so Connor placed a hand on one of Haytham's shoulders, allowing some of his magic to flow into the CEO. The driver of the SUV was pressing a sustained honk to their horn, and the person in the front passenger side got out shakily, heading towards their car. "Are you alright, Connor?" Haytham asked, glancing over at the younger angel and briefly looking as shaken as Connor felt, before he pulled himself together and forced a neutral expression on his face as he slowly rolled down the window, muttering quietly "They're going to try to pin this as our fault, but so long as we stick to the truth... We shouldn't get into too much trouble. Officially at least."

Connor nodded in understanding, asking softly "Do you want to do most of the talking? I did see the flash of a traffic camera, so... Hopefully it will show the truth, rather than what they want it to."

Haytham nodded, looking as if he wanted to say something, but the Magical Law Enforcement agent who had gotten out of the car appeared at the door. Tellingly, Connor silently noted, Haytham was still keeping the shield spell up. "Good evening." Haytham remarked politely "I am guessing that you are here to exchange insurance with me, so that the driver who crashed into this car will be able to have their insurance pay for the damage done."

Connor stiffened a little as he recognized Lee - the dark haired man was a singularly unpleasant person, and a periodic misery that the young angel had to endure for brief period of time. Lee smiled - a strange expression on the sour man's face - though it seemed to be more than a little forced "We were going when we were supposed to be going, actually. We did accidentally hit you, but as you were running the red light, the fault lies with you... I'm not sure why you're continuing to keep up the shield Haytham as you and..." The fake smile on Lee's face vanished when he spotted Connor next to the other, the other's eyes seemingly focusing on the hand that Connor had one the older angel's shoulder "Your companion are perfectly safe."

The way that Lee said that made Connor incredibly uncomfortable. He looked around through the rainy darkness, using his second sight and freezing up for a couple of Â moments as he saw movement in the car. One of the people in the back of the car were fiddling with something that looked rather a lot like a gun. All of the figures in the car, as well as Lee were all an angry red color. His hand on Haytham's shoulder tightened a little before relaxing, as the young man wished he had some way to communicate with the other that they, for some reason, might be in a great deal of trouble.

Haytham hummed a little before responding with "It's raining quite a bit, and I would rather not get completely soaked - the shield helps to keep the rain off of us. And we were not running a red light, our light had been green for several seconds before we were going forwards. I do know that certain MLIB vehicles are equipped with alarms so that if you do need to go through a red light, you would be able to warn other vehicles around you to stop and yield to you, but apart from the rain and wind, there were no other sounds." This was said in a light, respectful tone, But Connor could hear an underlying current of steel.

Lee leaned into the car a little, and Connor noted that there seemed to be a bit of redness on the other's face - not that Lee could get too far inside the car, as the shield spell was still active "I know that you would easily be able to pay for the damage done to both cars, Mr. Kenway. It would be easier for everyone involved if we simply had the repairs done at a nearby shop - I know a good place that isn't far from here, as a matter of fact."

Haytham shook his head a little "There are several reasons why there are laws requiring car insurance, and why these sorts of things must be handled in a certain way. Connor if you would please call the non-emergency police number, so that we can get this dealt with? We should get out of the intersection - or at least your vehicle should, as mine isn't likely to move without assistance."

"Of course." Connor responded, pulling out his phone.

The young angel had almost finished dialing, when Lee barked "Cadet Hill, stop immediately!"

Connor jumped out of his skin, and dropped his phone. He scrambled to pick it up, before asking, a hint of defiance in his voice "Why should I do that? One of the things that Agents should always endeavor to do is to follow all of the laws of the land that they are in. Not calling the police would be illegal, in the case of a car accident... Sir." He added the last word because he would get yelled at for not being polite if he didn't.

"You insubordinate little shit." Lee hissed, his eyes almost glowing as the other started to lose his temper "You've been a troublemaker since the day you had to be dragged here. Why so many seemed to be taken in by that cutesy little Adorable Healer routine I do not understand. You are a dangerous, sneaky creature, and I will enjoy personally making the rest of your life a living hell."

Connor hit the call button on his phone, slightly startled by the vehement vitriol spilling out of Agent Lee's mouth, but unbothered, as he knew that so long as Haytham was able to keep up the barrier spell, he was safe from the other. He raised the phone to one of his ears as it rang.

A loud, sharp sound startled both of them, and Connor's eyes widened in shock and more than a little fear, as he realized that someone had shot at them from the car "W-what the fuck?" The younger angel stuttered, dark eyes widening in shock and horror - Haytham's barrier spell had stopped the bullet, but the shield was much weaker on that side.

Haytham stared at Lee, an intense and suspicious expression appearing on his face "For what reason did one of the others shoot at us? Was it a warning shot for Connor to end the call, or do you intend to kill us for no reason that I can discern? Or were we not supposed to survive the car crash, as a tragic accident? You have claimed, over and over again, that the two of us were good friends - perhaps even quite close. Or at least you have boasted this to other agents." The CEO concentrated for several moments, shoring up the shield "So tell me... Friend... Why are you doing this?"

"We aren't to kill you - but the stupid brat has to end the call, before he does manage to connect with a police responder. The jamming signal isn't likely to hold for too much longer." Lee responded, sounding strangely breathless, and the huge grin that appeared on his face was incredibly disturbing to the young Angel. "The boy may be able to resurrect others, or at least save those who are close to death. We've been trying to find him for hours, and none of us have his number. Something terrible has happened and we need his help. As I was not the driver, I cannot apologize for this inconvenience... And I find myself a bit surprised that you would spend your time with this irritating little creature."

Connor twitched a little, glowering at Lee, but unfortunately the miserable bastard did have some control over his life at the moment, and as he had a little over a week left of his basic training, he didn't want to know what Lee might be able to do in that time to cause him so much misery, which was why he stayed quiet, though he glared mistrustfully at him. the phone in his hand continued to ring and ring, as Connor was going to continue to stick to the initial plan of calling the non-emergency police number and reporting the accident, as they were required to do Â by law. In part because the young angel didn't trust that Lee wouldn't somehow try to use the fact that they didn't follow this particular traffic law against them - or at least him - at a later date to attempt to blackmail him into doing something for the other.

Haytham cocked an eyebrow at the other's words "Then why were we shot at? And insulting someone in the same breath that you openly admit that you need their help isn't a very good way to get them to do as you wish or need them to. I hope that you haven't crashed into anyone else in your hurry to find Connor, as that would have caused more trouble than if the driver was a bit more prudent, or at least remembered their sirens. We were headed back to the facility before the driver of your car crashed into us. I will need to contact the rental agency and explain what has happened with this vehicle, anyways."

Lee stared at the both of them, before glancing over at the SUV before responding "The shot was a misfire, as we have a new agent on this mission - several actually, as this should be an easy, pleasant retrieval and reassignment mission. The agent who accidentally shot at the two of you will be firmly reprimanded for what they've done, and I will personally ensure that they apologize to you, Mr. Kenway."

"I do hope that you will ensure that they apologize to Connor as well, as the agent was accidentally aiming straight at Connor, from the way that the bullet hit the shield." Haytham responded, voice mild sounding at first, although the young angel could hear a hint of steel in the other's tone.

Lee twitched a little at that, and gritted his teeth a little as he responded I will be sure that the agent apologizes to the brat as well." The unpleasant asshole took in a deep breath, letting it hiss out between his teeth before continuing "If the two of you would please follow me to the SUV? The matter of the damaged car will be handled swiftly and... Careful in this matter. We will drop you off at the facility, Mr. Kenway before taking him to where he's been needing to go for hours now. I do apologize for the amount of your time that he's wasted, although it is generous of you to deal with him."

"Agent Lee, I don't know why you are being so rude to Connor, and please stop being such an asshole." Haytham growled, glaring at Lee, his hands clenching around the wheel in irritation "I don't know and I don't care why you seem to think that trying to insult Connor seems to be one of the most entertaining thing to you, but if you want him to do anything, I sincerely doubt that he'd be willing to hand you a paperclip, much less go with you to supposedly heal those who are in dire need of aid."

"He has no choice but to come with me, as he is a cadet of the Magical Law Enforcement Bureau. If he refuses to come with me, he will be arrested and trained in a more stringent manner, at one of our detention facilities. Personally, I think that he should have gone to one of those training facilities in the first place, but perhaps after the miserable little shit refuses, they will realize that he's in dire need of firm discipline." Lee sneered, continuing to glare at Connor darkly.

"... Why are you constantly insulting me all of the time? I've only ever responded to the bile that you spit at me." Connor responded, wishing that he could punch Lee without getting into far too much trouble for it to be worth it.

Lee glared at Connor for several seconds without answering - long enough for it to start to be unbelievably awkward. Before he could respond, or one of the tow angel could try to prod him into talking, another one of the agents got out of the SUV and made their way over to them. It was agent Attaway, who had an umbrella in hand, to avoid getting pummeled by the rain - something that Connor noted that Lee seemed to be entirely ignoring, though the man was getting soaked to the bone... Not that the young angel could bring himself to care. "From what I've lip read, Lee has managed to mangle things up entirely. Cadet Hill, Mr. Kenway, I do apologize for interrupting the time that the two of you are spending together - and rest assured this car accident will be handled in the correct manner. I need you to come with me, Cadet Hill, as a gas main exploded on the other end of town, and it has severely injured dozens of people, and has killed at least five. I can understand your unwillingness to be in an enclosed space with someone who is obviously hostile, and as such, if you would like, I will order Agent Lee to stay by this car while you come with us to the closest hospital. Mr. Kenway, you are free to either stay here or come with us, if you'd rather."

"I... You can't! I haven't - this mouthy piece of shit keeps disrespecting me." Lee sputtered, his face turning an unpleasant shade of purple. He looked as if he was about to explode with anger. The bearded man started to scream and rave, and though he might be a full agent of some standing, his ranting and raving were more than a little terrifying...

Which was why Connor ended the call on his phone - it wasn't connecting, anyways - and slowly pointed at the ranting and raving agent with his now Â free hand, and mentally spoke a sleeping spell, the flash of magic minor enough that no one but Haytham seemed to notice what he'd done until Lee collapsed against the car, before sliding down to the ground, completely unconscious. He looked over at Agent Attaway, who looked stunned and rather nervous, before murmuring apologetically "I probably shouldn't have done that without asking permission to do so first but... He probably would have heard me ask first, and he's been incredibly rude and cruel since he first came over here."

Attaway nodded, relaxing a little after a moment, responding with "Generally speaking it is better to ask permission than forgiveness when casting spells on your fellow agents, unless they are directly aiding said agent or protecting them... But in this case, I would have allowed you to put him under that sleep spell, had you asked. Will you come with us? I will not force you to help aid in this tragedy, but you have before, and I know that you've spoken about wanting to be a doctor, and this would allow you to have some hands on medical experience."

Connor glanced over at Haytham, wanting to accept, but there was something that was causing the young man to hesitate - namely the bullet hole in the car window, and the fragments of the bullet that had supposedly been shot at him accidentally "... Do you know what sort of misfire caused the agent in the car to shoot at me?"

"... The agent in question was fiddling with the safety of the weapon, and when they saw you reaching for something, panicked and shot out you without orders to do so." Attaway responded after a couple of moments, sounding... Unconvincing.

"Which hospital are you going to be taking Connor to?" Haytham asked after a couple of moments, frowning a little. "I would like to go with him, as I will be able to lend him my magical reserves, so that he will be able to help more people."

"Meridian Park Hospital, on Second and Grand. I can understand that both of you are wary - given how Lee was acting and the... Unfortunate car accident - I did try to swerve out of the way, but the crosswind blew us towards you, and the breaks weren't helping, as our tires were sliding in the water." Attaway responded, sounding a little less strange...

But Connor was still feeling very suspicious, and on the verge of refusing... However the young angel wasn't sure how to tactfully tell agent Attaway that he thought that she was completely full of it, and wasn't believing what she was saying. The young angel did google on his phone any recent catastrophes in this city - and it was showing live streamed coverage of the smoking wreck of a street, emergency vehicles hurriedly rushing in and out of the area. He showed the screen to Haytham before murmuring "I... Alright I'll go with you... Maybe we could leave Lee in the car? The sleep spell should wear off in about ten minutes or so, it's not a particularly powerful one."

Attaway nodded, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Wonderful, if you would please stop the shield spell, Haytham? We will be able to get on our way presently."

The older angel stiffened a little next to him, bright blue eyes widening in sudden understanding about something that Connor couldn't catch. He nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Connor's waist, saying in a cheerful tone of voice "Unfortunately, my date and I have other places to be. Â Perhaps later we will help, Pearl." With that, Haytham's grip on Connor tightened a little and the CEO teleported the two of them away.


End file.
